Koizora
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura tahu, Naruto yang saat ini di dekatnya bukanlah Naruto kekasihnya dulu. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terpesona pada Naruto yang selalu berusaha mempesonanya, dia ingin setia pada satu pria. Tapi bisakah dia bertahan di saat seorang pria yang memiliki rupa dan nama yang sama dengan kakasihnya dulu mencoba memasuki hatinya. /AU, OOC, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Setelah memastikan semua karyawan keluar dari ruangan tempat Sakura bekerja Naruto dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku jas berjalan dengan Gaya kalem khas seorang Namikaze memasuki ruangan besar itu. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan tegap dengan setelan jas hitam itu berdiri di samping meja kerja Sakura yang sedang membereskan map di mejanya. Wanita berusia 27thn berrambut merah muda itu menyadari kehadiran atasannya, Menarik nafas pelan Sakura mengambil map yang tergelatak di atas meja lalu memasukkan map itu ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam saat Sakura melewatinya dengan mata terpejam, wangi lembut wanita itu begitu menggoda indra penciumannya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berat atasannya. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini saat berdekatan denganku." Sakura menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, dadanya sesak, rasanya sakit sekali. Mencengkram bagian dada kirinya "Bukan urusanmu." Sakura berkata lirih lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menyadari salah satu benda berharganya terjatuh.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, **'selalu seperti ini'** batinnya putus asa. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya tertarik pada seorang wanita, saat pertama kali melihat Sakura saat dia pertama menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan ayahnya, setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Konoha dan mengurus cabang perusahaan di Suna, Naruto melihat ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu. Tatapan mata Sakura saat pertama melihatnya begitu dalam, lembut dan sarat akan rasa rindu, seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sebelum wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya kemudian pergi berlalu. Sakura seperti menyimpan sesuatu, dia selalu menghindar, berlari saat dia berada di dekatnya dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Naruto sudah berusaha mendekati Sakura dengan cara halus dan sedikit kasar tapi nihil, itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Dan entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis itu, kalau dia mau dia bisa mendapatkan 5 atau lebih wanita yang lebih cantik dari Sakura, mengencaninya lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja, tapi dia tidak bisa. Mengusap wajahnya kasar Naruto mendudukan bokong di meja Sakura lalu mengacak rambutnya. Naruto tahu perasaan apa ini, dia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri.

Menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah malas Naruto memungut buku berwarna mencolok di lantai di samping meja Sakura. Warnanya Orange, bersampul polos, ukurunnya tidak begitu besar, buku itu terlihat seperti buku catatan. Setelah puas memperhatikan buku di tangannya Naruto berranjak dari duduknya, 'Sepertinya ini milik Sakura' lalu berlari menyusul Sakura.

OoO

"Arghh..." Mengacak rambutnya frustasi Naruto mengerang sebal. Sudah mencari di setiap penjuru kantor tapi dia tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Ini sudah malam kantornya juga sudah sepi seharusnya tidak sulit mencari wanita berrambut merah muda di kantor yang sudah sepi seperti ini. Menatap sejenak buku orange di tangannya Naruto mendekati tempat parkir khusus di mana ada mobilnya yang menunggu di sana.

"Namikaze-sama." Sapa orang yang menjaga mobil Naruto saraya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Trimakasih sudah mau menjaga mobilku." Ucap Natuto tulus seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya Namikaze-sama." Naruto di kenal sebagai bos paling ramah di kantor, dia juga tidak segan-segan membantu bawahannya. Type bos idaman.

Naruto baru akan melajukan mobilnya tapi dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ibiki sebelum dia pergi. "Ibiki-san."

Ibiki, pria yang menjaga mobil Naruto tadi, mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk saat Naruto memanggil namanya. "Hai. Namikaze-sama."

"Apa kau melihat Haruno."

"Ah, Haruno-san. Haruno-san sudah pulang 10mnt yang lalu, mungkin dia masih menunggu bus di halte."

"Hn. Trimakasih." Sebelum benar-benar pergi Naruto memberikan tip pada Ibiki. "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Eh." Ibiki tampak kaget melihat uang pemberian Naruto yang cukup banyak tak berselang lama pria bertubuh besar itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih Namikaze-sama." Ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepala berulang-ulang.

"Pulanglah, biarkan Ebisu menggantikan pekerjaanmu, aku dengar adikmu sakit. Lebih baik kau merawatnya." Naruto melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan Ibiki yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana dia tahu." Gumam Ibiki tidak percaya.

OoO

Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari halte bus, memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk sendiri di sana. Naruto menatap buku di sampingnya lalu menatap Sakura, dia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Bingung, apa dia harus mengembalikan buku itu atau membacanya lebih dulu.

"Membacanya." Naruto bergumam lalu membuka buku orange itu.

**Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto." Gumamnya bingung. Jadi buku ini bukan milik Sakura tapi milik orang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto kembali membaca nama pemilik buku itu, dia tidak salah lihat. Di sana dengan jelas tertulis Naruto Uzumaki, dia bingung kenapa nama pemilik buku itu mirip dengan namanya.

**Aku dan kakakku, Karin Uzumaki, di besarkan bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraya. Kami hidup berempat di perumahan kecil yang tidak jauh dari sebuah sekolah di mana aku menuntut ilmu di sana, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA dan di takuti semua penghuni sekolah. Aku seorang pemuda pembuat onar tapi aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu, satu tahun yang lalu dokter memfonisku. Dia bilang aku menderita ****Tumor pada Fosa Posterior, ****dan karena itu juga aku membeli buku ini seperti anak perempuan aku menuliskan semuanya disini dengan harapan suatu hari nanti buku ini bisa membuat orang-orang yang aku sayangi tidak melupakan keberadaanku bila aku pergi untuk selamanya. Aku sempat berfikir aku tidak butuh cinta karena aku rasa aku sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupanku saat ini sampai hari penerimaan siswa baru tiba, aku melihatnya... dia begitu mencolok di antara teman-temannya, dia penuh dengan semangat, senyumnya bagaikan matahari pagi, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan penglihatanku darinya, dia seperti magnet dia begitu mempesona. Sakura Haruno-**

OoO

Menutup buku di tangannya Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sakura yang menunggu bus di halte, memperhatikan wanita itu yang sedang mengacak-acak isi tas kerjanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Penuh semangat, ceria dan suka tertawa, kau bodoh Naruto. Dia tidak ubahnya seperti boneka yang tidak bisa berekspresi." Sakura yang dia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang tertulis di buku, dia kaku, penyendiri dan tidak mudah tersenyum apa lagi tertawa. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi lain dari Sakura, wajah merah karena panik wanita itu begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Satu alis pirang Naruto naik saat melihat Bus yang di tunggu wanita itu datang tapi wanita itu malah pergi dari halte, berlari ke arah kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Naruto mengikutinya diam-diam. Pria tampan itu duduk manis di depan kemudi seraya terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masuk kedalam. Hampir satu jam Naruto menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sakura. Naruto baru membuka pintu mobil, ingin menyusul Sakura takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan pada wanita itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sakura keluar dengan kepala menunduk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Wanita berrambut ikal itu menyusuri jalan yang di lewatinya dengan kepala menunduk, rambut merah mudanya bergoyang lembut saat dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri tempatnya yang di lewatinya.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya pelan mengikuti Sakura tanpa di curigai wanita itu. Satu tetes air jatuh di kaca depan mobil di susul tetesan-tetesan yang lain.

Hujan semakin deras tapi Sakura tetap berdiri di tengah hujan. Kedua tangannya saling memeluk satu sama lain, mencari sedikit kehangatan, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis perlahan tapi pasti dia menangis di bawah derasnya hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan seraya berlari mendekati Sakura. Pria berrambut pirang itu melepas jasnya lalu menyelimuti bahu Sakura yang bergetar. "Ku antar kau pulang. Ayo." Paksa Naruto.

"Buku, bukuku hilang." Sakura mengisak di sela kata-katanya.

"Kau bisa mencarinya besok pagi."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Naruto menghela nafas, "dengar, kalau kau ke hujanan kau bisa sakit. Dan aku tidak suka kau membolos saat pekerjaanmu menumpuk. Ku antar kau pulang."

Sakura tak bergeming. Dia tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri, "Apa kau menemukan bukuku? Warnanya orange bersampul polos seperti buku catatan." Di tatapnya Naruto penuh harap. "Buku it-"

Mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar Naruto memotong kata-kata Sakura. "Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan apapun." Sakura menangis. Naruto bingung harus melakuan apa, memberikan buku itu 'tidak!' Dia ingin tahu apa isi buku mencolok itu sampai Sakura menangisinya dan sedikit penasaran siapa itu **Naruto Uzumaki**. Dengan ragu Naruto menarik Sakura lembut dalam pelukkannya. Tidak ada penolakan, Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati setiap tetes air yang membasahi tubuhnya dan wangi khas tubuh Sakura. Mencengkram kemeja Naruto erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih Sakura semakin menangis pedih. Dia sangat merindukan saat-saat ini tapi... pria yang memeluknya bukan Naruto kekasihnya, dia pria lain yang memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama.

OoO

Setelah mengantar Sakura yang tertidur di dalam mobilnya dengan selamat ke rumah gadis itu dan mendapat tatapan yang menurutnya aneh dari ayah gadis itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang karena merasa risih dengan kedua orang tua Sakura yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Membuka pintu rumahnya Naruto tersenyum jahil saat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang beciuman, dengan sang ayah yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya menindih tubuh sang ibu yang mengerang di tindihan tubuh liat dan kekar Ayahnya, di sofa ruang keluarga. Naruto berdehem menggoda, "Aku memang bukan anak kecil, tapi tidak bisakah Too-chan dan Kaa-chan melakukannya di kamar." Minato dan Kushina kaget mendengar suara putra tunggalnya yang terkesan menggoda mereka, reflek keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Pipi Kushina merona 'ughh... dasar Minato sialan.' Kesalnya dalam hati karena Minato menyerangnya di depan Naruto membuat dia malu pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ah, Naruto." Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Malu rasanya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di depan Naruto yang sudah dewasa mengingat usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda sang ayah yang kikuk. "Aku ke atas." Lalu menaiki anak tangga yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

OoO

Mengusap rambut pirang basahnya Naruto duduk di atas ranjang dengan buku orange di tangan kirinya, dia memakai kaus putih polos dengan celana pijama sebagai bawahannya, Naruto menumpuk bantal lalu menyandarkan punggunya di sana. Dia sedang malas membaca tapi sangat penasaran dengan buku di tangannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membalik-balik lembar demi lembar buku itu, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto menghentikan membalik lembar buku saat melihat sesuatu yang menyelip di tengah halaman buku. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di sana, kedua pipi Naruto merona dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah melihat foto fulgar yang tersimpan di sana, mungkin efeknya tidak akan separah ini kalau itu bukan foto telanjang Sakura dengan seorang pria berrambut kuning cerah. "Ini gila." Naruto terus menatap foto itu lekad. Wajah polos Sakura yang penuh peluh terlihat sayu dan pasrah dengan rambut merah muda yang berantakan di atas bantal

###

Hutang NaruSaku aku cuma satu kan ya? Jadi gak papa dong buat lagi. Aku gak jamin fic ini bagus dan enak di baca. Fic ini terinspirasi dari J-Movie "Koizora" nanti ada beberap adegan yang mirip Koizora Contohnya: Saat Hiro menanam bunga untuk Mika, buat replika pelangi dan mengajak Mika bolos dan melakukan 'itu' di rumahnya. NaruSaku juga nanti ada adegan kaya gitu... #plak! Serius! Saya gak bisa buat fic NS tanpa 'Itu'

#Kabuuurrr...


	2. Chapter 2

Mengusap rambut pirang basahnya Naruto duduk di atas ranjang dengan buku orange di tangan kirinya, dia memakai kaus putih polos dengan celana pijama sebagai bawahan. Naruto menumpuk bantal lalu menyandarkan punggunya di sana. Dia sedang malas membaca tapi sangat penasaran dengan buku di tangannya. Naruto memutuskan untuk membalik-balik lembar demi lembar buku itu, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto menghentikan membalik lembar buku saat melihat sesuatu yang menyelip di tengah halaman buku. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di sana, kedua pipi Naruto merona dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah melihat foto fulgar yang tersimpan di sana, mungkin efeknya tidak akan separah ini kalau itu bukan foto telanjang Sakura dengan seorang pemuda berrambut kuning cerah. "Ini gila." Naruto terus menatap foto itu lekad. Wajah polos Sakura yang penuh peluh terlihat sayu dan pasrah dengan rambut merah muda yang berantakan di atas bantal.

Berkali-kali Naruto mengambil napas menahan gairah. Tubuh polos Sakura begitu menggiurkan di matanya. Leher jenjang Sakura dengan beberapa ruam kemerahan menggoda bibirnya, ingin sekali rasanya dia ikut memberi tanda, dan... dada tegang yang seolah minta di hisap. Arghhhh... dia tidak tahu harus berespresi seperti apa saat bertemu Sakura besok. Naruto menatap pemuda kuning yang mengurung Sakura dengan lengannya yang berotot tajam (sejujurnya Naruto tidak sudi mengakui ini, tapi lengan pemuda itu memang berotot.). Pemuda telanjang dengan tiga gores di pipi kirinya, mungkin pipi kanannya juga, menatap Sakura sayu. Entah apa arti tatapan itu, Naruto tidak bisa mengartikannya. Tatapannya seolah dia tidak ingin pergi, ada kesedihan dan ketidak relaan dalam tatapan pemuda itu. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura, wajahnya seperti remaja belasan tahun. Mungkin, ini foto lama. Mereka terlihat seperti masih remaja belasan tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Naruto berusaha menghindari Sakura. Bersikap biasa saat berpapasan dengan wanita itu, dan pura-pura tidak peduli. Dia duduk di kursi kerja yang terasa panas membakar bokongnya. Memijat kening, Naruto memejamkan mata. Dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan ingin segera pulang. Tapi, bayang-bayang foto Sakura membuat dia tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya, foto itu selalu bisa membuat pipinya merona tanpa sebab, dan membuat adik kecilnya berdiri. Naruto membuka mata, melirik tumpukan documen di mejanya. Mengambil napas kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan Naruto mengambil documen-documen itu, membacanya satu persatu sebelum dia tanda tangani document-document itu.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan buku orange Sakura asal di atas tempat tidur. Dia belum selesai membaca semuanya, bahkan adegan intim pemuda berambut kuning dan Sakura pun belum ia baca, dia takut kecewa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu mirip dengannya, tapi siapa pemuda itu? Apa pemuda pirang itu memiliki hubungan darah dengannya? Sepertinya dia harus menanyakan ini pada kedua orang tuanya bila mereka sudah kembali, mereka sedang ada paris, apa dia benar-benar anak tunggal atau bukan. Naruto mendekati jendela besar kamarnya lalu menarik gorden jendela. Ditatapnya halaman rumahnya yang luas yang di hiasa lampu-lampu yang di tanam diantara bunga aster. Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya perlahan. Dia kembali ke tempat tidur lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. Diambilnya buku tadi lalu membacanya lagi.

_Dulu, aku terlalu dibutakan napsu. Aku mengajak Sakura bolos dipelajaran kedua dan membawanya ke rumah. Kami baru jadi sepasang kekasih tapi aku ingin menandainya, waktuku tidak banyak. Dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu, aku menyembunyikan semua darinya. Penyakitku, sisa hidupku, satu yang aku beritahu padanya, aku sangat mencintainya. _

**Dua pasang anak manusia dengan rambut berbeda warna menaiki satu sepeda yang sama. Mereka tertawa, tersenyum, dan saling melempar candaan satu sama lain.**

**Selagi pemuda pirang menggoes sepeda dan melempar godaan pada gadis berambut merah muda di boncengannya, gadis merah muda itu memperhatikan lapangan hijau yang ditumbuhi rumput liar di kiri jalan. Menatap rumput-rumput ilalang itu dengan senyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu rumput ilalang bisa secantik ini."**

**Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa. "Kau baru tahu, huh!" Ejeknya kemudian kembali tertawa saat mendapat cubitan dari gadis yang diboncengnya di belakang, gadis merah muda ini memang ganas. "Ilalang. Rumput liar yang selalu dipandang remeh karena dianggap mengganggu tanaman lain, rumput liar keras kepala yang susah mati. Bila hanya satu dia bukan apa-apa, akan terlihat seperti rumput kurus yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun keindahan. Tapi, saat mereka tumbuh bersama, berbunga bersama di suatu padang luas, dia akan terlihat indah. Dari kejauhan seperti lautan kapas. Setuju denganku nona?"**

**Sakura, nama gadis itu, tak kunjung menjawab. Senyum manis terukir disudut bibir gadis itu. "Baiklah, aku akan setuju denganmu kalau kau membelikanku eskrim, bagaimana?"**

**Pemuda pirang itu mendengus. "Dasar nona pecinta eskrim, tapi baiklah."**

**Senyum Sakura kembali mengembang.**

**"Tapi... kau satu sendok kecil eskrim lalu sisanya untukku semua, bagaimana?"**

**"Kau curang Naruto." Gumam gadis berseragam SMA itu gemas. Pemuda berambut pirang berseragam sama dengan gadis itu tertawa.**

_Tidak mudah mendapatkan hatinya, sangat sulit. Dia gadis periang, murah senyum dan ramah, tak heran banyak laki-laki jatuh hati padanya. Dulu, dia membenciku karena dimatanya aku hanya pemuda berengsek yang suka mencari masalah. Kutanam bunga di halaman sekolah dan membuatkannya replika pelangi dan saat melihatnya aku berteriak "Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura!" Tidak peduli siswa-siswi menatapku, aku terpaku melihat senyumnya, ini pertama kali dia tersenyum untukku. Kukira dia menerimaku tapi ternyata tidak. Mulai hari itu aku berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah. tapi kau tahu apa yag dia lakukan? Dia mendatangiku yang membolos di pelajaran terakhir, tidur di atas salah satu pohon yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Baka No Haruno Sakura._

_Oh, bodohnya aku. Maaf, aku terlalu senang mengingat hari itu sampai melupakan apa yang seharusnyaku tulis._

_Sampai di rumah aku dan Sakura bertemu Karin yang sedang memakai helem bersiap pergi ke supermarket tempatnya bekerja, sebagai kasir._

**"Dia Karin, kakakku." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan sepedanya di dinding lalu menunjuk seorang gadis berambut merah yang siap dengan motor dan helemnya. Gadis berambut merah itu menyalakan mesin motornya lalu menatap ramah gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri canggung di samping adiknya. "Kau pasti Sakura, Naruto sudah sering bercerita tentangmu. Masuklah... anggap saja rumah sendiri." Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum canggung. "Aku menyesal tidak bisa lama-lama, bibi dan paman juga sedang tidak di rumah. Aku pergi jaa..." Karin tersenyum ramah saat melewati Sakura.**

**Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Karin. "Hati-hati di jalan merah!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Karin. **

**Sakura yang tingginya sedagu Naruto mendongak, memicing tidak suka pada pemuda pirang itu yang dibalas tatapan sok polos. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyikut rusuk Naruto. "Dasar tidak sopan." Sungut Sakura tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang meringis karena sikutannya.**

**"Sakit Sakura- chan." Naruto memeluk manja bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu geli melihat tingkah konyolnya. Melempar senyum pada Sakura, Naruto lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo!" Naruto menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Rumah itu tidak besar, ukurannya cukup kecil untuk dihuni empat kepala. Karin, Naruto, paman dan bibi. Tidak ada ruang tamu, yang ada hanya ruang tivi sempit. Naruto membuka pintu sebuah ruangan kecil. Ada satu tempat tidur kecil, karpet di lantai, dan barang-barang seperti pakaian dan buku berserakan dimana-mana. "Ini kamarmu?" Sakura memperhatikan kamar kecil Naruto yang berantakan lalu duduk di atas ranjang saat Naruto mempersilahkannya duduk. **

**Naruto bersandar di dinding yang di tempeli poster menghadap Sakura dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. "Juga kamar Karin?" Naruto sangat jarang ada di rumah, dia selalu menghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya juga menginap di sana. Jadi, Karin tidur sendiri. Mereka tidak tidur satu kamar, kalaupun Naruto tak menginap dia tidur di ruang TV.**

**Dahi Sakura mengernyit. "Kalian tidur bersama, di ranjang kecil ini?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Tempat tidurnya sangat kecil, pasti sesak tidur berdua. **

**"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Naruto mendekati Sakura lalu menyentil jidadnya.**

**Sakura meringis mengusap jidatnya. "Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam," Gumamnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia menambahkan saat melihat wajah tidak percaya Naruto dengan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya berpikir, apa tidak sesak tidur berdua. Setidaknya kau rapihkan sedikit buku dan pakaianmu agar tidak terlalu sempit dan berantakan, bantulah Karin sedikit. Dasar malas."**

**"Kenapa kau yang mengomel, Karin saja diam. Kenapa kau berisik sekali." Ucap Naruto pura-pura tidak terima.**

**Sakura menatap Naruto remeh dengan senyuman jail. "Karin bukannya tidak mau mengomelimu, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk menceramahimu." Di ambilnya bantal di atas tempat tidur lalu di lempar kepada Naruto.**

**Naruto menangkap bantal itu dengan satu tangan lalu kembali melempar bantal yang dilempar Sakura ke arahnya. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memekik saat bantal itu mengenai tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah. Naruto tertawa terbahak. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bibir mengerut pura-pura kesal lalu kembali melemparkan bantal yang tadi Naruto lempar padanya, tapi sayangnya Naruto lebih dulu membuka pintu lalu keluar kamar. Bantal itu mengenai pintu sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Dari luar sana Naruto tertawa. "Aku akan bereskan kamarnya, tapi cium aku dulu." Teriak Naruto dari luar. Pipi Sakura merona. "Baka!" Lalu balas berteriak.**

**Lama Naruto di luar kamar, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu di luar, membuat Sakura yang hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang menghela napas bosan. Sakura melihat-lihat kamar kecil Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Gadis itu melihat pigura kecil foto yang tergeletak di atas nakas yang sedikit tertutup buku. Potret seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang memegang alat pancing di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memegang ikan besar. Bocah itu tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang kurang rapi, di belakangnya seorang laki-laki tinggi besar berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu tertawa dengan satu tangan di bahu bocah berambut pirang itu. Sakura menutup mulut menahan tawa melihat potret Naruto sewaktu kanak-kanak. Dia terlihat kumal, tapi imut.**

**Kriet.**

**Naruto masuk dengan satu cup besar eskrim di tangannya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanyanya sembari mendekati Sakura.**

**"Bukan apa-apa, hanya lucu melihat bocah kumal pirang dengan gigi tidak rapih itu tersenyum." Jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari potret di tangannya.**

**"Kumal, gigi tidak rapih, tapi tetap kerenkan?" Naruto berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Dengan iseng pemuda pirang itu menyentuhkan es krim ke lengan telanjang Sakura.**

**Sakura meringis merasakan dingin di lengannya. Gadis itu berbalik menatap tidak suka Naruto. "Dingin tahu!" Kesal gadis itu melipat tangan di bawah dada. "Aku tidak bilang bocah itu keren." Kerucut bibir Sakura hilang saat melihat apa yang Naruto bawa untuknya. "Apa itu untukku?" Dia bertanya antusias dengan kedua mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil. **

**Dasar maniak es krim. Dengus Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menyembunyikan es krim di balik punggung saat Sakura akan mengambilnya. Bibir gadis itu kembali mengerucut. "Aku tidak bilang ini untukmu." Naruto memeletkan lidahnya mengejek, membuat Sakura semakin kesal.**

**Saat Naruto berbalik membelakanginya Sakura menangkap tangan Naruto yang membawa es krim, berusah merebut es krim itu dari Naruto. "Hei!" Naruto memprotes yang diabaikan oleh Sakura. Naruto mengangkat tinggi es krim di tangannya, memeletkan lidah seolah mengejek Sakura yang melompat-lompat berusaha meraih es krim. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa meremehkan.**

**Sakura berhenti melompat. Dengan bibir cemberut gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya. Sebuah bohlam lampu menyala di kepalanya saat melihat jarak Naruto dan tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu lama gadis itu naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu mengambil paksa es krim di tangan Naruto. Naruto tidak sempat mengelak, gadis itu lincah seperti tupai.**

**Naruto mengusap wajahnya, perlahan dia tersenyum. "Dasar anak kecil."**

**Sakura tampak tak peduli, gadis itu duduk di atas tempat tidur sembari membuka penutup es krim. "Kau kan sudah janji mau memberiku es krim." Gumamnya sembari memasukan satu sendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto mendengus geli dengan tingkah gadis merah muda itu. Pemuda pirang itu mendekati Sakura, diacaknya gemas rambut merah muda itu mambuat Sakura mendongak menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Bagaimana rasanya?"**

**"Manis." Gumam Sakura tanpa mengalihkan mata dari mata Naruto yang menatapnya. Naruto tersenyum. Gadisnya ini kadang ganas, manis, polos dan.. Ehem. Menggaira- lupakan. Perlahan bibirnya mendekati bibir Sakura, mengecup bibir gadis itu perlahan dan lembut lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ya, kau benar. Rasanya manis." Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah merah Sakura yang malu-malu. **

_Hei, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku memang sangat bernapsu padanya, tapi cintaku jauh lebih besar dari napsu itu. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai dia benar-benar mau melakukannya denganku. Yah, walau aku sadar. Aku tak cukup punya banyak waktu._

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Naruto menoleh malas ke arah pintu. "Siapa?"

"Saya tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap." Jawab sopan seorang laki-laki dari luar kamar Naruto.

Naruto menyembunyikan bukunya di bawah bantal. Memakai sandal rumahnya pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berdiri sopan di samping pintu Naruto. Naruto berjalan lebih dulu. "Ada kabar dari ibu?" Tanyanya membuka sedikit pembicaraan ringan. Dia tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Nyonya berpesan, akan pulang hari minggu setelah fashion show di paris selesai."

Naruto sudah tahu tentang itu, dia hanya ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan kepala pelayannya agar tidak terlalu kaku dan terlalu bersikap formal padanya. "Kau tidak bosan memakai pakaian sama setiap hari, huh?"

"Tuntutan pekerjaan tuan."

kedua tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda pirang itu melirik laki-laki paruh baya yang mengurusnya sejak kecil. "Sekali-kali pakailah pakaian yang kau mau, aku tidak menulis peraturan pelayan harus memakai pakaian yang sama setiap hari, kan? Lagi pula, Jii-san bukan pelayan. Tapi orang tua kedua bagiku" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum haru. Ah, tuan mudanya memang sangat baik. Naruto tertawa lalu memeluk bahu pria paruh baya itu seolah pria itu teman seusianya.

.

.

.

Kizashi dan Mebuki meminta Ino Yamanaka menemani Sakura yang semakin jadi gadis pendiam dan tertutup. Yah, sejak Sakura pulang diantar pria yang sangat mirip Naruto, gadis itu jadi semakin diam dan penutup. Mengurung diri di kamar bila sudah pulang kerja, dan selalu melewatkan jam makan malam. Kizashi dan Mebuki khawatir, jadi beliau meminta Ino menginap di rumahnya untuk menemani Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menolak, karena dia pun sama khawatirnya dengan ayah dan ibu Sakura. Takut kalau Sakura mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi.

Ino duduk di depan cermin yang ada di kamar Sakura, gadis berambut pirang itu sedang menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang berdiri di balkon menatap langit malam tanpa binar bintang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu seperti patung, berdiri diam di sana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ino tidak tahu apa yang diperhatikan Sakura, karena tatapan Sakura begitu kosong dan hampa. "Saku masuk, udara di luar sangat dingin." Nasihat Ino sembari meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja rias. Sakura tak bergeming. Ino menghela napas pendek lalu mendekati temannya. Gadis itu berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Ino, apa kau tahu?"

Ino menoleh. "Apa?"

Sakura menatap Ino, lalu tersenyum sendu. "Apa orang mati bisa hidup kembali?" Sakura kembali menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Ino terpaku, mulutnya terbuka lalu menutup. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, dan bingung mau menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks too...**

**Ryura Uzumaki, Hikari NamiHaru NaruSaku, Asthi Octha Via, Dragon Hiperaktif, Guest, Rosachi-hime, Luluk Minam Cullen, Najiha Hizaki Anzu, , kiutemy, uchihakhamya, Klo, Kazu, Jun30, Guest, Rey, Saikari Nafiel, Courrielyx, Akasuna D. Raga, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Riela nacan, Mistic Shadow, Uzumaki 21, uzuuchi007, Kei Deiken, Red devils, Namikaze KahFi ErZA, Red devils. **

**Makasih semua yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak. Jujur, aku sempet lupa plotnya. Tapi begitu baca ulang review kalian semua, jadi inget dan semangat buat dan lanjut ceritanyaaa... walaupun NS gak Canon, mereka udah lebih dulu canon dalam hati kamu dan aku. #dilempar ember bekas.**

_Kimaru-Z mau ngegombal yah? #dipelototin rame-rame._

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Menyapa ayah dan ibu Sakura, Ino menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamar Sakura di lantai dua. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu menghela napas lalu menggeleng lemah saat melihat sahabat merah mudanya berdiri melamun di balkon. "Hai, Saku." Sapa Ino sembari meletakkan tas kerja dan melepas ikat rambutnya. Seperti malam sebelumnya malam ini Ino menginap di rumah Sakura, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabat merah mudanya. Takut hal yang tak diinginkan terulang kembali seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sakura tidak merespon, gadis itu diam menatap langit malam yang kini menangis. Rintikan air hujan sepertinya jauh lebih menarik di mata Sakura. Ino melirik sahabatnya yang seperti patung. Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja selama ini? Lihat saja sekarang, dia diam seperti patung. Perusahaan seperti apa yang memperkerjakan Sakura selama ini? Ino menghela napas kemudian mengambil handuk dalam lemari pakaian Sakura.

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam perlahan melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pintu kaca tembus pandang yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarnya. Tubuh kurusnya merosot jatuh, tatapannya tak terbaca. Menjambak rambutnya Sakura kemudian menenggelamkan kepala dilipatan lututnya. Wanita itu mengisak pelan. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Narutooo, maaf..."

Ino yang terkejut melihat keadaan sahabatnya langsung menghambur mendekati Sakura, mengusap pipi wanita itu seraya menatapnya khawatir. "Sakura ... kau kenapa?" Nada suaranya lirih dan khawatir. Niatnya semula yang ingin berendam hilang seketika saat melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil tentu Ino sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Ino memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar. Membisikkan kata 'Aku di sini. Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku. Ada apa?' Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan beberapa karywan. Menatap pria kuning itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Tanpa sadar Sakura meremas berkas ditangannya. Perlahan, matanya perih dan berat. Bayang seorang laki-laki remaja berambut kuning tertawa dan tersenyum membuat napasnya menjadi sesak.

**Lengan kurus terulur pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda bergaun biru berbahan ringan. Seorang remaja pirang memakai topi berbahan wol yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya dan berbalut setelan tailored tersenyum. "Aku ... tidak memiliki rambut. Apa kau tetap mencintaiku?" **

**"Ya." Gumam gadis berambut merah muda itu lirih menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. **

**"Aku botak." Pemuda itu tersenyum sendu. Perlahan dan hati-hati pemuda itu**** membentangkan lengan kanan Sakura, nama gadis itu, sementara tangan kiri Sakura diletakkan di bahunya.**

**Gadis cantik itu menangis, air mata menetes dari emeraldnya yang cantik. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Kau jauh lebih tampan dengan topi wol itu**."

**Naruto mengusap pipi basah Sakura menggunakan ibu jari tangannya yang bebas lalu memeluk punggung Sakura. Melangkah perlahan, ke depan kemudian ke kanan, mundur kemudian ke kiri (gerakan dansa klasik, ) seiring dengan irama musik waltz yang terdengar dari ruang inap Naruto yang disulap jadi lantai dansa. Naruto bersenandungkan dari hidung. Secara spontan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya. Kepala Sakura bersandar di dada kurus Naruto, seolah menikmatinya. "Aku kurus." Naruto berbisik lirih, mengecup lembut bahu Sakura.**

**Mata Sakura terpejam erat, air mata menitik di ujung matanya. "Aku tidak peduli."**

**Mereka melangkah demi selangkah, tidak melakukan gerakan berkeliling, juga tidak melakukan gerakan berputar. Hanya saling berpelukan. "Aku lemah." Bisik Naruto lirih, lagi.**

**Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, menatap mata biru pemuda itu lembut dan berkaca-kaca. Mereka tidak berhenti bergerak, ****ke depan kemudian ke kanan, mundur kemudian ke kiri. "Aku tidak peduli." Gadis itu kemudian mengusap pipi Naruto menggunakan ibu jarinya.**

**Naruto tersenyum. Mereka berhenti berdansa, berdiri diam saling menatap lembut. Telapak tangan besar Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura di pipinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memaksakan senyum. "Aku akan mati." Tiba-tiba cairan bening menitik di pipinya. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengedip mencegah air matanya yang siap jatuh agar tidak menetes. Tapi sayang, semuanya sia-sia. Air mata itu tetap mengalir.**

Wanita itu berdiri diam memperhatikan Naruto lewat kaca ruangan yang memang hanya di dindingi kaca bening dengan espresi tak terbaca. Dia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair lalu membuang tatapannya saat Naruto balas menatapnya, berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura berjalan cepat, dia sadar sejak tadi wanita itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Namikaze- _sama_?" Tegur halus salah satu karyawannya.

"Ya." Dan Namikaze muda itu pun kembali melanjutkan diskusi dengan bawahannya. Sesekali bibir tipis itu melengkungkan senyum membuat karywan wanita merona, dan karyawan pria menatapnya heran.

Naruto terkekeh tanpa sebab. Wajah Sakura saat memperhatikannya mengganggu pikirannya. Espresi wanita itu benar-benar minta dicium.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya dengan kedua kaki di atas meja kaca, pria itu melamun. Memijat kening kemudian menghela napas Naruto membuka matanya, menatap kosong meja depan sofa. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya mendekati jendela ruangan kemudian kembali mendekati meja kerja. Dia mengambil jas yang tersampir di punggung kursi lalu berjalan cepat mendekati pintu. Membuka pintu ganda ruangannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Dia ingin bertemu seseorang.

Naruto memelankan langkah kakinya saat sudah sampai di ruangan karyawan biasa. Ruangan itu sepi, semua penghuni tempat ini sedang makan siang di kantin, atau mungkin sedang berbelanja. Naruto tidak peduli. Langkah pria tampan itu terhenti saat melihat orang yang ingin ditemuinya tertidur dengan kapala tergeletak di atas meja. Mendengkur halus seperti seekor kucing tiga hari tiga malam tidak tidur. Tersenyum kecil Naruto mendekati wanita berambut merah muda itu, mengusap lembut helaian merah mudanya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Naruto menggendong tubuh Sakura. Tubuh kurus wanita itu tidak membuatnya kesulitan berjalan menuju ruanganya, tubuh Sakura sangat ringan dalam gendongannya. Naruto membaringkan Sakura dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati di sofa. Mengangkat kepala merah muda Sakura perlahan Naruto meletakan bantal di bawah kepalanya. Tanpa melepas tatapan mata dari wajah Sakura dia melepas jas kemudian menyelimutkan jasnya pada Sakura.

Selesai menyamankan posisi tidur Sakura di sofa dalam ruangannya Naruto berjalan mendekati meja kerja. Mendudukan kembali bokongnya di kursi kebanggaannya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

...

Naruto menandatangi dokumen penting yang dibawa serketarinya. Menyerahkan dokumen itu pada serketaris lalu kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkas penting lain dan laptop. Sofa tempat Sakura tidur ada di sudut ruangan terhalang rak, jadi sang serketaris tidak melihat keberadaan wanita merah muda itu. Melihat atasannya kembali disibukkan pekerjaan lain serketaris itu menundukan kepala, berniat undur diri. Naruto meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Di luar jendela ruangan Naruto, yang dibatasi kaca bening, langit sudah mulai meredup, sudah sore. Hari ini waktu berjalan cepat, secepat Naruto mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Lebih cepat dari hari biasanya.

Naruto mengemas semua berkas penting di atas meja kerjanya lalu menekan tombol telepon memanggil serketarisnya. Pria itu memberikan semua berkas yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya pada serketaris sexy berambut pirang yang berdiri manis di depan meja kerja. "Besok berikan ini pada Haruno, hari ini dia sudah pulang lebih awal. Katakan padanya antarkan semua berkas ini sabtu sore ke rumahku," Dahi wanita cantik bernama Shion itu sedikit mengernyit, bingung. Untuk apa memberikan ini di hari jumat kalau harus diantar kembali hari sabtu? Dan ... kenapa Haruno? Dia kan serketarisnya, bukan Haruno. Belum sempat Shion mengeluarkan suara Naruto lebih dulu bersuara. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dan tolong beritahu pada yang lain," Naruto melirik jam tangannya sebentar. Jam tiga sore. "Hari ini pulang cepat. Kau juga." Tidak mengizinkan Shion mengatakan sepatah katapun Naruto menunjuk pintu ganda ruangannya.

Shion menunduk sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan boss besarnya.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Melirik sekilas pintu ruangannya, memastikan Shion sudah pergi, Naruto berjalan mendekati sofa. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Sakura yang tertidur damai. Rambut halusnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat tangan Naruto reflek menangkupkan rambutnya kebelakang selipan telinga. "Bangun Haruno. Aku tidak membayarmu untuk tidur seharian di kantorku." Bisik Naruto tepat di cuping telinga wanita merah muda itu.

Sakura tampak melenguh pelan, terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Mata hijau emeraldnya mengejap-ejap sesaat kemudian membulat, kaget, saat menyadari siapa yang ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Naruto mendengus geli.

Bibir tipis Sakura melengkungkan senyum tapi tak bertahan lama, lengkungan senyum itu hilang saat menyadari siapa pria itu. Tangan kanannya yang terangkat, ingin mengelus rahang kokoh pria di hadapannya, juga terhenti. Dalam sekali dorongan Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur dari sofa.

Naruto di bawah sana meringis kecil memegangi lututnya. Pria itu hanya diam saat melihat Sakura yang berlari menuju pintu ganda ruangannya, membuka dan menutup pintu kasar. Naruto berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela menatap Sakura di luar sana. "Sial! Selalu seperti ini."

...

Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang kiri dekat jendela. Dia mengusap kedua pipinya dengan gerak cepat dan kasar. Kenapa Namikaze selalu dekat-dekat dengannya, apa dia tidak tahu wajahnya membuat hati Sakura nyeri. Sakura memejamkan mata meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terlalu berbahaya. Dia bisa membuat Sakura mengingkari janji pada seseorang. Dan Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tidak peduli mereka memiliki rupa yang sama, mereka tetap berbeda. Mereka tidak sama. Tidak!

Sakura turun dari bis di halte kedua yang masih jauh dari rumahnya. Wanita itu berjalan menyusuri terotoan dan berhenti saat melihat penjual bunga di pinggir jalan.

Sakura mendekati penjual bunga naik sepeda itu lalu membeli satu ikat bunga Aster segar berwarna biru dan merah. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian pergi meninggal pria paruh baya penjual bunga itu.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit ia berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoan jalan. Wanita merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di depan gerbang besi berkarat besar bercat hitam, gerbang pemakaman umum. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan sayu seiring langkah kakinya memasuki pemakaman umum itu.

Tak lama setelah Sakura masuk kawasan pemakaman pintu mobil kuning yang berhenti tidak jauh dari pemakaman terbuka. Seorang pria berambut kuning mengenakan jas hitam keluar dari dalam mobil Bugati kuning itu. Pria tampan berkulit tan itu melepas dasi dan dua kancing kemejanya, melempar dasinya ke dalam mobil lalu mengunci mobilnya ia berjalan mengikuti Sakura dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Naruto mengikuti Sakura diam-diam sampai wanita merah muda itu berhenti di depan sebuah nisan. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon kering besar yang ada di dekatnya, memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk bersimpah di depan nisan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri Naruto bisa melihat kedua bahu Sakura yang bergetar. Wanita dingin itu ternyata sangat cengeng. Tapi siapa orang luar biasa yang bisa membuat Sakura cengeng itu? Begitu berharga dan berartikah orang itu untuk Sakura.

Bermenit-menit berlalu Sakura belum juga terlihat ingin beranjak dari sana. Kaki Naruto mulai pegal, kesemutan dan keram. Mendengus Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "Sial! Pantas, sudah satu jam aku berdiri." Gumamnya kesal. Naruto kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. "Ck. Apa yang dilakukannya di sana sih." Naruto mengeluh, bosan. Merasa lelah berdiri Naruto duduk di bawah pohon itu, mata birunya masih setia melihat Sakura.

Angin berhembus kencang. Naruto sedikit menggigil serta memukul wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa gatal. Dengan malas Namikaze muda itu membuka mata dan ia terkejut saat melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya gelap.

Naruto bediri dari tempat duduknya. Dia mendumel kesal, bisa-bisanya dia ketiduran di tempat seperti ini. Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri mencari Sakura dalam gelap. Naruto meraba saku jas lalu mengeluarkan HP untuk menerangi penglihatannya. Sial! Tidak ada! Sepertinya Sakura sudah pulang. Melihat sekililingnya yang gelap dan hanya ada batu nisan, mendengar suara burung malam, dan hembusan dingin angin membuat bulu halusnya meremang. "Tempat ini benar- benar menyeramkan." Ia bergumam seraya berjalan cepat meninggal tempat itu, sedikit berlari.

Saat sudah sampai di depan gerbang berkarat besar pemakaman, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Bahu kanannya mendingin seperti ada yang memegangnya dari belakang. Tidak mau tahu itu hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati mobil. Ia merasa ada yang mengikuti.

...

Sakura berdiri kaku di depan sebuah bangunan besar, sangat besar, dengan gerbang dua pintu besi bercat keemasan yang sangat tinggi dan lebar. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Satu tangannya meremas gugup berkas di tangannya. Ia menghela napas. "Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan ini padanya besok saat di kantor." Ia bergumam. Wanita yang mengenakan rok span pendek hitam dengan atasan blus putih serta tas Gigar Box kream itu membalik tubuhnya memunggungi gerbang besar itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto di kamarnya bergegas memakai kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans saat melihat Sakura di layar datar TV yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Pria tan itu mengambil wolky tolki di nakas samping tempat tidur kemudian bergegas ke luar dari dalam kamar .

Naruto menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa, satu tangannya memegangi pegangan tangga sementara tangannya yang lain memegang wolky tolki. Mengucapkan beberapa sandi Naruto berucap. "Buka gerbangnya. Jangan biarkan wanita di depan sana melarikan diri." Nada suaranya tegas dan serius.

Naruto meletakkan wolky tolki itu asal di atas meja yang dilewatinya. Sambil merapikan pakaiannya ia berjalan cepat menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar.

...

**Nakako Anko, nona fergie kennedy, Kang Delis, Guest, Blossom-Hime, fif, ohSehunnieKA, suji, Dragon Hiperaktif, Hikari Shannaroo, Namikaze KahFi ErZA, Kaito Dark sama, Ae Hatake, Uzumaki 21, Guest, Riyuzaki namikaze, Lan88, Natural Born Flamer, Uchizuma Angel, zeedezly clalucindtha, NS, Kei Deiken, Riela nacan, kiutemy.**

**Thanks For Review... ****:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nona!"

Sakura berhenti berlari kecil saat seseorang memanggilnya. Oh ayolah, hanya ada Sakura di tempat ini (jalanan), jadi bukan salahnya bila ia mengira panggilan 'Nona' itu untuknya.

Wanita merah muda itu membalik tubuhnya. Di sana, di hadapannya, sebuah Ferarri hitam terparkir manis. Seorang pria berpakaian formal memakai kecamata hitam dan kemeja putih dipadu setelan Jas hitam, keluar dari dalam mobil.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum ramah. "Tuan muda menunggu anda di rumah. Mari."

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya waspada, kakinya perlahan melangkah mundur menjauhi pria yang tak dikenalnya itu. "Tuan muda? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Nada suaranya datar dan terkesan sinis.

Pria tampan berambut hitam yang diikat asal kebelakang itu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Ia tersenyum. "Namikaze- _sama _meminta Nona kembali ke rumah. Beliau memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput Nona. Mari, Nona." Tangannya terulur hendak meraih tangan Sakura namun gagal karena Sakura lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

Wanita merah muda itu memeluk mapnya, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. "Kau, suruhan Namikaze- _sama_?" Tanyanya meyakinkan dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia tidak boleh percaya pada orang asing. Pria itu menggangguk mengiyakan. Samar-samar Sakura menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan pria itu, ia bisa menitipkan map ini pada orang suruhan Bosnya. Sakura belum bisa bertatap muka dengan Naruto, ia takut hilang kendali dan memeluk Naruto seperti waktu itu.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba setelah diam cukup lama. Satu alis pria itu naik, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh Sakura mengulurkan map di tangannya pada pria di depannya. "Tolong berikan ini padanya."

Pria itu tampak berpikir sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas. Sepertinya ia terpaksa harus melakukannya dengan sedikit paksaan, ia tidak mau ambil resiko, Tuan muda'nya bisa memecatnya kalau ia gagal membawa wanita ini. "Tentu Nona." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Dengan pelan namun pasti ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dengan kaku ia mengulurkan mapnya pada pria itu. Kedua matanya membulat saat tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangannya lalu memelintirnya ke belakang. Sakura memberontak dan berteriak, ia tidak bisa bergerak, pria itu mengunci kedua tangan. "Lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Wanita itu menggerakkan tubuhnya liar berusaha melepas cekalan tangan pria itu. Sakura panik. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak percaya pada pria asing ini.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa." Gumam pria itu pelan di tengkuk Sakura. Sakura masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dengan cara yang sama, menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang dicekal pria asing itu.

Iruka, nama pria berambut hitam diikat asal itu, membawa paksa Sakura mendekati mobil. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu membuka pintu belakang lalu memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

Dari sepuluh menit yang lalu Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menggedor pintu ganda di depannya, wanita berambut merah muda itu terus berteriak meminta pada siapa saja untuk membuka pintunya. "Buka pintunya! Siapapun tolong buka pintunya!" Sakura bersandar lemas pada daun pintu, kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya kuat, ia menangis ketakutan. Di mana ini? Ini hampir sama dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat di mana ia di sekap oleh segerombolan pemuda bermotor (gang motor) di gudang tempat penyimpanan hasil panen di desa terpencil untuk memancing Naruto dan berniat memukuli pemuda itu beramai-ramai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah kamar kecil sempit bercahaya minim seorang pemuda menggeram marah pada seseorang di sebrang telepon. "Berengsek! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa jangan libatkan dia dalam masalah kita bajingan! Sialan kau Yahiko!" Dia melempar ponsel layar kuningnya ke tempat tidur dan bergegas mencari jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamar.**

**Mencari pemukul baseball di tempat penyimpanan barang tak terpakai Naruto kemudian berlari mendekati motor Yamaha RX - King tua milik paman Jiraya setelah menemukan benda yang dia cari.**

**Jiraya dan Tsunade yang mendengar dengung motor tua mereka keluar dari dalam rumah. "Mau ke mana Naruto? Ini sudah malam. Kau juga harus ingat, kau harus diam di rumah dan istirahat Naruto."**

**Naruto menatap mereka sekilas dan menggas motor. "Aku tahu paman. Tapi ini penting." Motor Naruto melaju dengan cepat dan menukik tajam saat berpapasan dengan Karin yang baru pulang bekerja.**

**Karin memarkir motornya dan menatap Jiraya serta Tsunade berganti. "Mau kemana dia?" Ia bertanya sembari melepas helemnya.**

**Tsunade menggeleng, wajahnya tampak cemas. "Kami tidak tahu. Tapi sebelum pergi Naruto marah-marah pada seseorang lewat ponselnya. Bibi cemas Karin. Bibi mencemaskannya. Kau tahukan? Kondisinya dalam keadaan buruk akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Tsunade dengan raut wajah hampir menangis.**

**Mendengar penjelasan Tsunade Karin jadi ikut cemas. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Pikirnya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya.**

**Jiraya meminta kunci motor Karin dan mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya. "Aku akan menyusulnya." **

**Setelah Jiraya pergi cepat-cepat Karin masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Tsunade yang berdiri mematung menatap suaminya yang pergi menyusul Naruto.**

**Karin mengacak kamarnya, mencari apapun yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk kemana perginya Naruto. Setelah mencari di setiap sudut kamar akhirnya ia menemukan ponsel layar kuning Naruto yang terbelah dua di bawah tempat tidur. Dengan tergesa Karin memasang ponsel itu dan menghidupkannya. Ia mengecek panggilan masuk serta panggilan keluar. Karin menutup mulutnya terkejut saat melihat siapa yang baru-baru ini menelfon Naruto, Yahiko, pemuda ketua gang motor si pengedar narkoba. Yang Karin tahu hubungan Yahiko dan Naruto tidak begitu baik, Yahiko membenci Naruto karena Naruto membuatnya masuk bui selama dua tahun, dan ia baru keluar bui belum lama ini. Apa Yahiko berniat membalas dendam? Dengan cepat dan terburu-buru Karin menghubungi Kiba, salah satu teman berandal Naruto. Karin menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu dan meminta tolong pada Kiba dan teman-temannya untuk mencari Naruto. Kiba tampak marah dan menyumpahi serta mengumpati Yahiko dan segera mematikan sambungan telepon.**

**Naruto memarkir asal motornya dan berjalan cepat mendekati segerombolan pemuda dengan berbagai alat pemukul dan benda tajam di tangan masing-masing. Wajah sangar dan seringai mereka tidak membuatnya takut atau berubah pikiran. Sejak awal ia tahu ini semua jebakan Yahiko untuknya, tapi siapa peduli. Naruto abaikan pemuda pemuda bertampang sangar yang kini mengelilinya dan terus berjalan menerobos mereka yang menghalangi jalannya.**

**Seorang pria dengan balok kayu ditenteng di bahu, karena dia jauh lebih tua dari Naruto, menghadang jalan Naruto dan mendorong dada bidangnya. Naruto mendengus dan menepis kasar tangan kotor pria itu, tatapannya tajam menatap mereka semua yang menghalangi jalannya.**

**Pria di belakang Naruto mendecih melihat sikap sok jagoan pemuda yang memakai topi bahan wol itu. Ia membuang rokoknya kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam jaket kulit yang ia pakai dan mengarah pisau itu ke pungung Naruto, tapi sayang gerakkannya terbaca oleh Naruto. Dengan mudah Naruto menahan tangan pria itu dan membanting tubuh besarnya dalam satu kali gerak. Teman-teman pria itu tidak terima, mereka berteriak marah dan menyerang Naruto bersama-sama.**

**Naruto merampas pisau kecil pria itu dan melawan mereka satu persatu, tentu ia harus lebih berhati-hati, para pemuda berengsek itu menggunakan senjata tajam yang dapat menghilangkan nyawa dalam hitungan detik.**

**Pertarungan dimulai. **

**Empat pria merangsek maju secara bersamaan, mereka berteriak layaknya sedang berperang. Namun, Naruto tak gentar. Dengan wajahnya yang santai, ia maju menghadapi salah seorang dari mereka yang berlari ke arahnya.**

**Tanpa diduga, Naruto segera mengunci gerakan sang pria yang ia hampiri dan menarik tubuhnya untuk dijadikan tameng. Naruto berhasil menahan laju ketiga pria yang lain. Ia menyusul serangannya dengan memberikan tendangan ke kemaluan salah satu dari mereka -pria itupun tersungkur tak berdaya.**

**Posisi sedikit dirasa aman, kini saatnya Naruto melepaskan tamengnya. Ia meninju pelipis orang yang menghalangi jalan dan akan memukulnya hingga pingsan dalam sekejap mata. Beberapa dari pria-pria itu lari seperti seorang pengecut. Naruto memungut pemukul basball terbuat dari besi milik salah satu dari mereka dan terus maju membuat mereka bergerak mundur dan lari, sama seperti beberapa pria sebelumnya. Kini tersisa dua lagi, keadaan menjadi semakin mudah. Naruto menyeringai samar.**

**Kedua penjahat yang tersisa tampaknya ragu-ragu untuk menyerang melihat beberapa temannya dapat dengan mudah dirubuhkan dan berlari ketakutan. Mereka mengukur jarak dari Naruto dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melakukan serangan yang lebih efektif. **

**Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara kedua begundal dengan Naruto. Kedua pria begundal itu tampak beringas, mereka menebaskan pedang pendek dan alat pemukul mereka berkali-kali tanpa istirahat. **

**Sayangnya, serangan mereka dapat dibaca oleh Naruto dengan mudah. Berulang kali mereka menebaskan pedang dan pemukul, berulang kali pula Naruto menangkis dan menghindari serangan mereka. Ia memang petarung profesional, tapi sialnya mereka licik. Di saat Naruto lengah pria yang tadi lari kembali dan memukul dengan sangat keras kepala Naruto dari belakang.**

**"Arghh!" Naruto memekik, mereka memukul titik lemahnya. Dengan pandangan sedikit buram dengan gerak cepat Naruto memukul kedua pria di depannya bergantian sampai mereka jatuh tersungkur kemudian menginjak perut mereka dan memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat besi.**

**Naruto melayangkan tongkat besi pada pria yang memukulnya dari belakang, kepalanya berdenyut seperti ingin pecah, darah mengalir di leher belakangnya dan merembes membasahi topi bahan wol yang ia pakai. Pria itu menangkis pukulannya, tongkat besi mereka beradu. Naruto menendang perut pria itu sampai jatuh menabrak dinding kayu kusam gudang kemudian tanpa ampun memukul kepala pria itu dengan tongkat besi berkali-kali. "Akh!" Pria itu terkapar, kepalanya jauh lebih mengenaskan dari kepala Naruto, pecah dengan darah segar mengaliri sebagian besar wajahnya.**

**Naruto mendobrak pintu kayu gudang. **

**Brak!**

**Kedua matanya membulat, tubuhnya melemas melihat pemandangan berengsek di dalam.**

**Sakura di bawah tindihan tubuh setengah telanjang Yahiko Pain menatap sedih dan sayu. Kepalanya menggeleng memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan jangan menolongnya, ingin mengatakan padanya jangan hiraukan dirinya, ia baik-baik saja. Wajah gadis itu basah oleh air mata dan rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Dalam diamnya ia mengisak.**

**Pinggul Yahiko Pain bergerak di atas tubuh Sakura, pria berperinci itu mendesah keenakan dan menggeram nikmat, kedua lengan berototnya bertumpu di kedua sisi bahu gadis itu yang gemetar. Bibir pria itu terluka sementara kening Sakura membiru, pipi gadis itu juga membiru serta ada bercak darah di sudut bibirnya yang membengkak. Wanitanya terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan.**

**Naruto menggeram dan berjalan cepat mendekati Yahiko yang tengah menyetubuhi kekasihnya. "Berengsek!" Makinya murka. Diam-diam Yahiko Pain menyeringai, dengan sengaja dia mendesah lebih keras. "Akkh... kau sempit dan basah." Semakin cepat gerakkan pinggul lelaki itu dan semakin Naruto dekat, semakin keras Sakura menangis dan mengisak. 'Tidak! Jangan Naruto! Jangan kemari!' Mohonnya dalam hati.**

**Naruto menarik kerah belakang Yahiko Pain, melepas paksa penyatuan lelaki itu dengan Sakura, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Gerakkannya sedikit melambat, bantingannya tidak sekeras beberapa waktu lalu, tubuhnya semakin melemas seiring sakit di kepalanya yang semakin mejadi.**

**Yahiko Pain menyeringai di bawah tindihan Naruto, pukulan-pukulan pemuda memakai topi bahan wol itu tidak melunturkan seringainya. "Kau tahu? Dia lebih enak dari seorang pelacur di tempat b*rdir," seringainya melebar melihat Naruto semakin menggeram. **

**"Bangsat!" Naruto memukul wajahnya. Pain tertawa. Dalam satu kali gerak ia membalik keadaan, menindih tubuh Naruto. Seringai mengerikan terukir di bibirnya yang terluka karena ulah Sakura, gadis itu mengadu bibirnya dengan kening gadis itu, satu tangannya menahan kepalan tangan Naruto. **

**Naruto terengah mendapat pukulan dari Pain, lelaki berperinci itu memukul wajahnya, pandangannya semakin memburam. Samar-samar ia melihat Sakura menangis mengkhawatirkannya di sudut gudang. Naruto tersenyum saat tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Dan pemuda itu memekik saat Pain mengadu kepala dengan keningnya.**

**Pain tahu Naruto ****menderita Tumor pada Fosa Posterior, ia tahu pemuda botak itu akan melakukan operasi dua hari lagi, ia tahu Naruto sekarat, ia tahu titik lemah Naruto di kepala botaknya. Tangan Pain merambat di kepala Naruto mencari luka akibat pukulan anak buahnya. Pain menemukannya. Pain menemukan luka itu. Seringainya melebar, dia menekan kuat luka di kepala Naruto dengan jari-jarinya. "Arghhh!" Naruto memekik. Pemuda itu berusaha melawan. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya ia mencekik leher Pain. **

**Melihatnya Sakura semakin cemas, melihat darah di kepala Naruto membuatnya linglung. Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Gadis berseragam SMA itu mengambil pemukul dan berjalan mendekati Pain yang tengah menganiyaya Naruto.**

**"Kau sudah tamat Naruto! Kau bukan tandinganku! Kau akan mati!" Pain tertawa disela kalimatnya.**

**Bugh!**

**Sakura memukul leher belakang Pain kuat membuat Pain menjerit sakit dan langsung menamparnya sampai tersungkur. "Sakura- chan," panggil Naruto lemah. Pain memukul wajah Naruto lalu meninggalkannya setelah pemuda itu kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.**

**Ia mendekati Sakura kemudian mencengkram kuat dagu gadis itu, "setelah aku selesai dengannya kau akan mendapat giliranmu, sayang ..." Sakura berusaha menampar pipi Pain tapi lelaki itu menahan tangannya kemudian mendorong tubuh lemah gadis itu sampai tersungkur.**

**Pain bersiul keras. Tak lama kemudian orang-orangnya yang tadi berlari seperti seorang pengecut masuk dalam gudang. Mereka membawa pemukul basball, balok kayu dan berbagai macam alat pemukul lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sedang merekok lalu membuang rokok dan menyeringai saat melihat Naruto tergeletak setengah sadar. Beramai-ramai mereka mendekati Naruto.**

**Kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan!" Gadis itu berusaha berdiri. Dengan langkah terseret-seret ia mendekati Naruto yang kini dipukuli beramai-ramai. "JANGAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA! JANGAN PUKUL DIA! DIA BISA MATI!" Berusaha menolongpun percuma, salah satu dari mereka memegangi tubuhnya sembari menciuminya. Sakura menangis, memohon pada mereka untuk berhenti. Sekuat tenaga ia menendang kemaluan pria yang mencumbunya, tidak peduli pada pria yang menjambak rambutnya marah gadis itu berusaha mendekati Naruto.**

**Dengan susah payah ia berhasil menggapai tubuh lemah berumuran darah itu, memeluknya erat, melindungi kepala pemuda yang dicintai dengan tubuhnya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Dia menangis bukan karena kepalanya berdarah karena pukulan orang-orang itu, bukan pula karena punggungnya dipukuli, tapi karena orang dalam pelukkannya tidak bernapas, dada pemuda itu tidak bergerak naik turun sedikit pun. Sakura mengisak sendu. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto semakin erat.**

**Di luar gudang terdengar dengungan ramai suara motor dan suara riuh umpatan orang-orang. Tak lama kemudian orang-orang dengan senjata dan alat pemukul di tangan masing-masing masuk. Orang-orang yang memukuli Naruto dan Sakura berusaha kabur, ada juga yang berusaha melawan. Mereka saling mencari lawan masing-masing, satu lawan satu, saling memukul, menendang, menampar dan adu tonjokan.**

**Dalam pelukkan Sakura, Naruto terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukkan, menatap Naruto penuh harap dan linangan air mata. Gadis itu tersenyum saat jemari berumuran darah pemuda itu mengusap aliran darah di pipinya, "kau berdarah ..." kata Naruto lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Naruto masih mengkhawatirkan, di saat pemuda itu sendiri sedang sekarat.**

**Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa," kemudian menangis melihat kepala Naruto dilumuri darah hitam pekat, darah kental.**

**Sedikit tersenyum tangan Naruto yang mengelus pipi Sakura kemudian jatuh. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, matanya terbuka lemah namun kosong, dadanya benar-benar berhenti bergerak.**

**Sakura menjerit histeris, gadis itu menangis ketakutan. Berulang kali ia menekan dada Naruto namun tidak ada hasilnya. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu, hasilnya sama saja. Ia memberi Naruto napas buatan berulang kali sampai napasnya sendiri pun menipis. Tapi hasilnya sama saja! Sama saja! Memeluknya, menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu dan menangis, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.**

**Di saat semua orang sibuk berkelahi Jiraya berlari mendekati Naruto dan Sakura. Dan pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menatap sedih keduanya. Mengusap pipinya sesaat, ia duduk di samping tubuh Sakura, "Sakura ..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengedip saat sebuah pintu, yang awalnya ia kira jendela besar, terbuka pelan otomatis. Pikirannya masih melayang pada masa lalunya yang kelam, bayangan canda tawa Naruto setia melayang dalam angannya yang indah, seperti seorang idiot. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berdiri di tengah pintu. Ia berjalan melewati ubin, tidak ia hiraukan tanaman bunga di sisi kanan-kiri ubin yang dipijaknya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan di mana ada seorang pria berpakaian kasual berdiri di gazebo tengah menghidupkan api di sebatang lilin merah.

Ia mengedip, menilik dengan seksama pria yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya dan menilai dengan jeli senyum pria itu.

Namikaze Naruto menarik kursi untuk tamunya, "duduklah," tidak ada respon berarti. Pria itu mencoba kembali tersenyum. "Maaf karena membuatmu takut. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

Dan dia tersadar, pria ini bukan pria yang sama. Dia bukan pria miliknya. "Di mana pintu keluarnya?" Matanya menjelajah, mencari pintu yang membawanya keluar dari tempat ini. Tidak ada pintu. Ia sedang berada di atas, entah lantai berapa.

Tak lama kemudian seorang maid datang mendorong meja berisi makanan. Sakura memperhatikan maid itu, mencari tahu dari mana ia muncul. Matanya mengikuti kemana maid itu pergi kemudian mengikutinya. Di kiri paling pojok ada pintu, dan ia yakin itu pintu yang membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

Naruto menahan tangan Sakura ketika wanita itu mau masuk lift. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja,"

Tbc ...

.

.

.

.

.

**ur admirer**

**Z-san? Mungkin maksudnya walkie talkie? ;) Aku selalu tunggu kelanjutannya. Ini nggak sama tapi aku pernah baca komik yang ceritanya sejenis dengan ini. Bukan koizora sih dan di komik itu si cowok meninggal karena kecelakaan bukan karena sakit. Endingnya si cewek akhirnya sadar sama perasaannya sama cowok yg mirip pacarnya dulu dan mereka bersatu. Tapi ya udah sampe situ aja endingnya, aku kurang puas sih, masih pengen tau lanjutan hubungan mereka haha**

Komik itu hampir sama-sama cerita ini? Tapi jujur loh Z bukan pecinta komik jadi gak tau apa-apa tentang komik, taunya cuma Naruto doang, dan cerita ini emang terinspirasi dari Koizora. Inspirasi sama playgiet itu beda ya, playgiet itu mengambil cerita orang semisalnya Z buat fic Koizora yang sama dengan aslinya, nah itu Z playgiet. Kalo inspirasi itu ketika kita melihat sesuatu kemudian kita mendapat suatu ide, itu inspirasi (mungkin). Seperti fic ini, Z dapet ide fic ini setelah nonton Koizora, fic ini jalan ceritanya jauh beda sama koizora kalo Koizora itu mengisahkan dua remaja yang masih duduk di bangku high yang saling suka kemudian si cwo mati karena sakit. Kalo fic ini tentang bos yang suka sama bawahannya tapi sayang bawahannya itu cuma mau setia sama satu cwo dan berusaha menolak pesona sang bos. Itu aja si... :) Ah iya Z salah tulis. Harusnya walkie talkie ya, haha...

**firdaus minato**

**mana lemonx kok chpater pendek banget worx tambah dong senpaiii**

Lemonnya nanti kalo Sakura sama Naruto udah jadian. Wordnya sudah di tambah 1k :).

**Nakako Anko**

**こんにちは****, Kimaru-san. Yosh! Akhirnya update juga. Lama sekali update-nya, Kimaru-san :)). Kasihannya Sakura-san. Jadi...apa hubungan Naruto-san dengan almarhum kekasihnya? Kuharap ini...horror? Hahaha. Lanjut terus. Updatenya jangan lama-lama.**

Horror bukan ya? Wkwk... nanti di chap depan ketahuan. Semoga kali ini gak kelamaan ya updatenya :).

**HikariChan93, ****agisummimura, usukechan, Rhaf Leonard Da Silva-sama, intanmalusen, Charllotte-chan, irmha adellia 7, mii-chanchan2, NenSaku, Quans0n, Guest, Nakako Anko, Kang Delis, Akihiko Fujiwara, Guest, ns, Kei Deiken, kiutemy, zeedezly clalucindtha, guestty, Red devils, Guest, palvection, dindachan06, 21, Awim Saluja, OhhunnyEKA.**

Thanks for review... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan terapi atau operasi, biayayanya sangat mahal bagi keluargaku dan aku, tapi ketika paman Jiraya dan bibi Tsunade menemukan kertas pemberitahuan dari dokter yang kusimpan, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka. Bibi Tsunade sangat marah karena aku menyembunyikan penyakitku darinya, dia menampar kuat pipiku. Paman Jiraya bertanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya padaku sampai aku menyimpannya sendiri, dia bertanya 'Apakah aku paman yang sangat kejam di matamu?' Dan Karin, kakakku yang sangat cerewet mendiamiku.**

**Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka tidak mengerti. Aku hanya... tidak mau menyusahkan lebih dari ini. Paman Jiraya, bibi Tsunade dan Karin, mereka sangat baik, walau terkadang hubungan kami tidak begitu baik, aku menyayangi mereka, di mataku mereka semua sama. Mereka cerewet dan suka mengatur-ngatur hidupku, paman Jiraya sering berteriak marah setiap kali aku pulang pagi dengan wajah babak belur atau mabuk, tapi aku tahu ia melakukannya karena ia menyayangiku, mereka semua menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangi mereka.**

**Aku berciuman dengan gadis lain di depan mata Sakura dan memutuskan hubungan kami di depan semua orang setelah aku berciuman dengan gadis lain. Aku mempermalukannya di kantin. Dia marah, dia menangis, dan dia menampar pipiku di depan semua orang. Aku sakit ketika melihatnya menangis. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, "Aku bosan denganmu. Cukup sampai disini," bosan? Aku tidak pernah bosan padanya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah bosan dengannya. Aku pergi meninggalkannya yang menangis di lantai kantin. Aku tidak tega, aku ingin berbalik memeluknya. **

**Kami bertemu kembali di Minimarket tempat Karin bekerja, ia masih memakai seragam, berdiri di depan pintu kaca dorong Minimarket menatapku tajam. Saat itu aku sedang menjemput Karin. Aku malu saat berdiri berhadapannya dengannya, aku malu dengan penampilanku, mantel tebal membungkus seluruh tubuh dan aku terlihat jauh lebih kurus serta menyedihkan dengan kepala perontos, penampilan baruku.**

**Ia menamparku dan bodohnya kemudian dia tersenyum sembari menangis. Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, sikapnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya, dia begitu penuh kejutan. Aku menatapnya intens, memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan topi bahan wol dari tasnya, dengan sedikit berjinjit kemudian memakaikan topi itu di kepalaku. Tidak rapih memang, tapi aku diam membeku dengan apa yang dilakukannya.**

**"Ini bukan buatan tanganku, aku membelinya, tapi kuharap kau suka," dan dia mencium bibirku.**

**Aku tahu dia mengetahuinya. Aku tahu. Tapi siapa yang memberitahunya? Aku memeluknya, tidak peduli hampir semua orang menatap kami, aku memeluknya erat. Dia menangis. Cengeng. Tapi aku senang, itu artinya ia sangat mencintaiku. Cinta memang bisa membuat kita lemah dan kuat tanpa bisa diduga. "Kau mengetahuinya?" Ia mengangguk dan mengisak dalam dekapanku. "Siapa yang memberitahu?"**

**Entah mendapatkan uang dari mana paman Jiraya membawaku ke Rumah Sakit. Aku dirawat selama dua hari di sana, karena aku tidak mau berlama-lama dan membebani paman, bibi, dan Karin lebih dari ini, aku memaksa untuk pulang. Aku akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit di hari aku akan dioprasi. **

**Selama dua hari banyak hal menyenangkan dan menyedihkan terjadi di sana. Teman-teman berandalku menyulap kamar tempat aku dirawat menjadi lantai dansa, mereka menggunakan lampu lalu lintas berkelap kelip hijau, kuning dan merah, sebagai lampu dansa. Setelah sebelumnya memodifikasi ritme kelipan lampu itu lebih cepat tentunya. Mereka berjanji akan mengembalikan lampu curiannya ke jalan setelah aku dan Sakura selesai berdansa. Mereka konyol.**

**Kami menangis bersama saat berdansa. Aku takut ini terakhir aku menyentuh dan berdansa dengannya. Aku benar-benar takut ketika mengingat aku akan mati dan akan kehilangan dirinya. Aku benar-benar takut saat itu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku menyentuh Sakura. Kami melakukannya di ranjang pasienku. Mengingat setiap sentuhan, gesekan, desahan dan semua hal tentang dirinya. Pertama kali kami melakukannya di kamarku yang juga kamar Karin.**

**Tuhan, beri aku izin untuk hidup lebih lama, aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik dari ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pelajar yang baik, menjadi anak baik bagi paman Jiraya dan bibi Tsunade, menjadi adik yang baik untuk Karin, dan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Sakura-ku.**

**Aku mohon. Untuk kali ini, aku mohon proses operasiku berjalan lancar. Aku ingin tetap hidup. Aku takut mati. Aku takut kehilangannya. Dia cinta pertama bagiku, dia segalanya.**

**Aku ingin terus menatap wajah dan melihat senyumnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**P.S : Z kebelet (?) Pengen publish fic NaruSaku baru, makanya Updatenya cepet, biar bisa cepet complete.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi lembek. Membaca lembar terakhir buku itu membuatnya merasa.., entahlah. Dia juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Iba kah? Apa ia kasihan pada penulisnya? Naruto tidak tahu. Kenapa kehidupan mereka terlihat begitu rumit seperti film drama? Mereka saling menyukai, seharusnya itu sudah cukup, seharusnya mereka bahagia. Bukankah kekasih Sakura juga mau melakukan operasi? Lalu dimana pria itu sekarang? Apa operasinya gagal dan pria itu, mati? Apa itu penyebab Sakura berubah? Naruto sangat penasaran dengan sosok Sakura yang dulu, pasti Sakura sangat cantik saat tersenyum. "Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum," Naruto tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan menyimpan buku yang baru selesai ia baca di bawah bantal.

Lama terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar sebuah pemikiran bodoh melintasi otaknya. Apa mungkin Naruto kekasih Sakura adalah dirinya? Bisa sajakan setelah operasi ia lupa ingatan kemudian kabur dari rumah sakit dan bertemu ayah serta ibunya? Mungkinkah?

Naruto mendengus, "bodoh!" Kemudian menutup seluruh kepalanya dengan bantal.** Ini kehidupan nyata bukan film drama.** "Aku pusing!" Teriakannya teredam oleh bantal. **Sial aku benar-benar penasaran.**

Naruto melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat ke ruang baca yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu Naruto mendekati rak tempat menyimpan album foto. Album-album foto itu tersusun sedemikian rupa, rapih, terawat tanpa debu.

Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu menghela napas saat melihat foto masa kecilnya. Foto itu menjelaskan kalau ia anak kandung, bukan anak pungut, bukan pula anak lupa ingatan yang kabur dari rumah sakit seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya beberapa saat lalu.

Penggung Naruto bersandar ke rak buku, perlahan tubuh pria itu merosot. Ia duduk sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pusing. Kepalanya pusing dengan semua hal bodoh ini. Kenapa harus jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura? Kenapa tidak pada wanita lain saja yang bisa dengan mudah ia miliki. Kenapa begitu sulit melupakan Haruno? Kenapa?

Naruto mengusap pipi kanan bekas tamparan Sakura. Sakura menampar kuat pipi Naruto saat Naruto menciumnya.

**...**

**Naruto menahan tangan Sakura ketika wanita itu mau masuk lift, ****"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," dan menarik tubuh wanita itu merapat dengan tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto memojokkan Sakura di sudut paling kiri lift. "Keluar." Perintahnya pada maid yang ada di dalam lift. Dengan cepat maid itu mendorong mejanya keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di dalam. Pintu lift tertutup.**

**"Aku mohon, menjauhlah..." mohon Sakura. Kepala wanita itu menunduk, tidak berani menatap Naruto dengan jarak sedekat ini. "Biarkan aku pergi..."**

**"Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau membuat aku kehujanan, kau mendorongku dari kursi sampai tersungkur, dan kau meninggalkan aku di pemakaman malam-malam,"**

**Sakura mendongak, menatap tidak mengerti Naruto dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis sepuas yang mau di dada bidangnya.**

**"Tidak setelah kau membuat aku.., jatuh cinta. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi, aku tidak akan menjauh seperti yang kau inginkan,"**

**"Kau tidak mengerti... kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Biarkan aku pergi, aku moh-" Mulut Sakura terkunci oleh mulut Naruto. Naruto menciumnya lembut dan berperasaan, sebuah ciuman penyalur perasaan agar ia mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini. Kedua mata Sakura yang semula tertutup menikmati ciuman Naruto terbuka sayu, detik berikutnya wanita itu mendorong Naruto menjauh dan langsung menampar pipi nya. "Kau idiot!" Makinya marah dan memukul dada pria itu. "Kau bodoh! Kau gila!"**

**"Siapa yang idiot, kau atau aku?! Kau yang idiot, Sakura! Kau yang bodoh! Kau yang gila... berhenti menungguku seperti orang idiot." Teriakan Naruto melirih diujung kalimat. Naruto memeluk Sakura, mendekap kepalanya di dada dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan gila, Sakura ... aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu."**

**Sakura merindukan pelukkan ini, belain di rambut dan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Apa yang pria itu katakan tadi? Berhenti menunggu? Siapa dia? **

**Ting.**

**Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauh dan langsung berlari keluar. "Tunjukkan dimana pintu keluarnya, biarkan aku pergi," mohonnnya pada seorang maid yang ditemuinya.**

**Maid itu menatap Naruto yang ****tampak linglung ****di belakang Sakura. Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Apa yang ia bicarakan tadi dengan Sakura? Apa yang ia katakan pada wanita itu, ia tidak ingat. Mulutnya berbicara sendiri tanpa ia mau, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan pada Sakura. Naruto merasa bukan seperti dirinya. Menghela napas Naruto memberi isyarat tangan pada maid agar Sakura diantar pulang.**

...

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu padanya,"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara asing yang menyerupai rintihan kesakitan. Ia semakin gelagapan saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara derit kabel konslet dan lampu tiba-tiba mati. Naruto segera berdiri waspada saat lampu sudah hidup kembali, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Bukan tidak mungkin ada perampok membobol rumahnya sekalipun penjagaan rumah ini ketat, kan? Lampu dalam ruangan itu berkedip beberapa kali disertai suara konslet kabel.

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di bawah lampu dalam ruangan yang berkedip-kedip. Cepat-cepat pria itu menjaga jarak dengan orang yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena cahaya dalam ruangan yang tidak menentu. Ia memasang kuda-kuda.

Suara konslet listrik tidak terdengar lagi dan lampu kembali normal. Naruto memperhatikan seorang pria yang sedikit lebih pendek di hadapannya. Dia memakai jaket kumal dengan banyak noda merah kehitaman, kaus murah dengan noda yang sama dan mengenakan celana jeans kumal dengan robek dibagian lutut, celananya juga tidak jauh berbeda, memiliki noda sama dengan kaus dan jaketnya. Pria muda itu terlihat seperti habis di kejar puluhan anjing liar, dia terlihat sangat kacau. Kepala pria muda itu mendongak menatap Naruto memperlihat wajahnya yang hampir dipenuhi darah mengering, begitu kental dan hitam. Naruto tersentak saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Mata yang sama.

Pria muda itu berjalan mendekat. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur. Baunya sangat tidak sedap. Bau busuk. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu padanya," pria muda itu menatap tepat di mata Naruto, suaranya berdesis mengerikan memberikan kesan mengancam pada Naruto. Ia terus maju mendekati Naruto yang berjalan mundur.

"Siapa kau!" Wajah Naruto memujat menahan muntah melihat luka di leher samping kiri pria muda itu yang dihuni puluhan hewan melata putih menjijikan, menggeliat dan berdesakan di antara tulang leher berlomba mencicipi daging busuk pria muda itu. Topi bahan wol pria muda itu bergerak-gerak dan tiba-tiba setumpuk hewan melata jatuh dari sana. Begitu banyak, bergerak berdesakan dan saling menggeliat menjijikan.

Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya. Ini menjijikan. Dengan tergesa dia berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak rak buku. Rak buku itu roboh menimpa rak yang lain menyebabkan kekacauan yang luar biasa. "Hueek! Hueekk!" Naruto terduduk lemas dan terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia terus seperti itu sampai isi dalam perutnya habis dan cairan kuning pahit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benci hewan Melata(belatung). Mereka begitu menjijikan membuatnya mual.

"Tuan muda!" Iruka berlari menghampiri Naruto. Pria pirang itu tampak mengenaskan dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar, napasnya tersenggal seperti habis lari maraton. Iruka menatap sekelilingnya mencari tahu penyebab Naruto seperti ini. Tidak ada apapun. Iruka lancang masuk dalam kamar Naruto karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Kushina dan Minato, pria itu langsung berlari ke ruang baca saat mendengar suara gaduh dan suara orang muntah. Iruka menatap cemas Naruto yang tampak pucat dan bergetar, "Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?" Pria tampan berambut gelap itu membantu Naruto berdiri dan menuntun pria itu mendekati tempat tidur.

"Cari Pendeta, Pastur, atau apapun yang bisa mengusir hantu." Iruka menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, hantu? Dijaman seperti ini ada hantu? Kemudian mengambilkan segelas air putih di nakas samping tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Ada hantu di kamarku," gumam Naruto setelah menghabiskan air yang diberikan Iruka.

"Anda pucat. Apa saya harus memanggil dokter?" Iruka meletakkan gelas pada tempatnya.

Naruto menggeleng, dia sedikit mengacak rambut depannya. "Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku membutuhkan pendeta."

"Besok saya akan cari pendeta. Tuan muda mau makan malam? Nyonya dan Tuan berpesan anda tidak boleh telat makan dan terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja, beliau juga mengatakan akan pulang minggu ini."

"Hm. Bawakan aku makanan." Gumamnya dengan nada lemas. Naruto memijat pangkal hidung sembari berbaring di ranjang. Bayangan setumpuk hewan kecil putih menjijikan saling menggeliat dan berdesakan membayangi pikirannya membuatnya kembali merasa mual.

Iruka kembali dengan maid membawa nampan besar berisikan makanan mengekori di belakangnya. Naruto duduk bersandar di ranjang, di sampingnya tampak Iruka berdiri tegak. Dengan sopan maid meletakan meja rendah khusus makan di atas tempat tidur di depan Naruto, kemudian meletakkan nampan tadi di atas meja yang telah disiapkan.

Begitu penutup nampan dibuka Naruto langsung melempar nampan itu. "Jauhkan hewan menjijikan itu dariku!" Teriaknya murka. Pria pirang itu langsung berdiri di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat. Dalam nampan itu banyak hewan melata, daging cacing busuk dan hewan-hewan menjijikan lainnya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ada apa dengan penglihatannya.

Maid cantik berambut coklat itu maupun Iruka terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melempar makanan dan berteriak semarah itu. "Apa yang kau taruh dalam makanannya. Makanan apa yang kau bawa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada mendesis.

Maid cantik itu tampak gelagapan. Wajahnya memucat karena takut. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya membawa Sushi, otoro, Pizza Steak Daging Sapi Kobe-"

"Bereskan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin memakan apapun sebelum hewan melata menjijikan itu enyah dari pikiranku,"

Maid mau pun Iruka mengernyit. Hewan melata? Tidak ada hewan melata di rumah ini, jangankan hewan melata lalat dan nyamuk saja tidak ada.

...

Naruto dirawat intensif di rumah karena keadaannya yang semakin tidak baik. Selama empat hari pria itu menolak memakan apapun. Ia selalu mengatakan ada hewan melata menjijikkan di makanannya membuat ia terpaksa diinpus. Dia juga selalu mengatakan ada hantu di kamar pribadinya. Iruka selaku asisten pribadi Naruto sibuk memperintahkan semua yang ada di rumah itu mencari pendeta, pastur atau apapun yang bisa melihat dan mengusir hantu. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang-orang itu tidak ada satu pun yang mengatakan ada hantu dalam rumah itu, mau pun kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kita perlu membawanya ke psikiater?" Kushina mengambil duduk di samping tubuh Naruto yang berbaring lemas. Digenggamnya lembut tangan Naruto yang masih terlelap. Ia langsung memesan tiket pesawat setelah pekerjaannya di sana selesai dan langsung pulang bersama Minato saat mendapat kabar putranya sakit. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya, ini pertama kali Naruto sakit sampai seperti ini. Kushina mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan dingin Naruto. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu tampak begitu sedih.

Minato menepuk lembut bahu tegang Kushina, "kita tunggu sampai ia sadar," dan tersenyum meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil MAYBACH LANDAULET berwarna putih mewah dan elegan, jenis mobil sedan termahal di kelasnya, berhenti di loby bawah kantor Namikaze Corp. Pria tampan mengenakan kemeja maroon di padu long cardi coklat susu keluar dari pintu belakang setelah seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam membukakan pintu untuknya. Semua yang ada di sana menatap pria itu terkejut, karena dari kabar yang beredar pria itu sedang sakit dan dirawat intensif di rumahnya, kemudian menyapa ramah dan menunduk hormat saat pria itu melewati mereka.

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat dan buru-buru melewati loby menuju sebuah ruangan biasa dengan kubikel-kubikel di dalamnya. Ia mendekati kubikel tempat biasa wanita merah muda yang dirindukan bekerja, dahinya mengernyit melihat kubikel itu diisi oleh orang lain. "Panggil Kabuto. Suruh dia datang ke ruanganku sekarang." Perintahnya. Dua pria bersetelan jas hitam yang tadi mengikutinya menunduk sebelum pergi memanggil Kabuto, kepala didivisi ini. Pria tampan itu berjalan cepat keluar ruangan meninggalkan tatap-tatapan bertanya dari semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

...

"Dimana Haruno? Kenapa tempatnya bekerja diisi orang lain," Naruto duduk di kursi kembagaannya, mata birunya yang biasa ramah menajam menatap Kabuto yang berdiri di depan meja kerja.

Kabuto sedikit menunduk tidak berani menatap langsung Natuto. Sejujurnya ia takut kehilangan pekerjaannya, hampir sepuluh tahun ia bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze baru pertama ini dipanggil dan dimarahi. Naruto yang biasa terlihat ramah dan bersahabat menjadi sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah. Kabuto baru mengetahuinya sekarang. "Maaf Namikaze- _sama_, Haruno- _san_ mengundurkan diri,"

Naruto terkejut. **Mengundurkan diri?** "Apa?" Mendadak pikirannya kosong. Hanya kata 'Apa?' Yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini, lidahnya kelu, otaknya berhenti berfungsi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

.

**Awim Saluja: mmm.. Apakah Naruto bisa rasenggan?**

Rasengan gak bisa, tapi kalo nendang bisa. #plak!

**Me is Guest, anon45, intanm, lutfi, Guest, Guest, Ridwan46, Hanare hatake, SC, uzumakynurroni, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, 21, zeedezly clalucindtha, Miura Kumiko, Red devils, Raiderkids, Guest, kiutemy, dindachan06, muhamad arman, Guest.**

Thanks for review... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Pemuda tampan mengenakan mantel tebal dipadu celana jeans biru pudar serta memakai topi rajut hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya berjalan keluar dari barisan yang mengantri memesan tempat untuk berhanami tahun ini. Sembari melangkah ia menatap nanar isi dompetnya. Ia menghela napas dan menatap lurus ke depan, mengira -ngira apa kiranya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat untuk memesan tempat berhanami di taman paling besar di kotanya ini. 'Dunia sudah gila. Mau berhanami saja harus mengeluarkan uang banyak.' Ia membatin kesal. Seingatnya saat ia masih kecil berhanami adalah hal mudah yang menyenangkan dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Dulu hanya perlu pergi pagi-pagi untuk mendapat tempat nyaman, mambawa tikar dan bekal makanan untuk dimakan bersama. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti melihat gadis yang berdiri menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu sembari menghela napas. Ditatapnya gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu..."**

**"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Gadis itu memotong cepat dan tersenyum. Diapitnya erat lengan pemuda yang menatapnya dengan raut bersalah dan menyeret pemuda itu ikut dengannya. "Kau tidak keberatan,'kan?"**

**Pemuda itu mengacak rambut pink gadis yang mengapit lengannya sembari tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak,"**

**Gadis itu terkekeh, meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Kepalanya bersandar di lengan berotot yang ia apit manja. "Kau ingat padang ilalang yang biasa kita lewati?"**

**"Ingat." Jawab pemuda pirang itu. Sesekali ia mengusap kepala yang bersandar pada lengannya.**

**"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana,"**

**"Bagaimana dengan hanami?"**

**"Hanami sudah tidak keren di mataku," jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari tertawa. **

**Naruto tahu itu sebuah kebohongan. Ia tahu betapa Sakura ingin berkencan di bawah guguran bunga bersamanya. Tapi, apa yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.**

**Koizora**

**Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tiduran di bawah pohon. Bunga ilalang berterbangan di wajahnya, menyentuh pipi, hidung dan keningnya lembut. Kedua matanya terbuka mencari asal bunga ilalang. "Naruto," gumamnya ketika melihat pemuda memakai topi bahan wol dengan segenggam besar batang ilalang.**

**Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana? Sudah mirip seperti dalam film drama 'kan?"**

**Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa. "Ini jauh lebih baik,"**

**Pemuda kurus itu ikut tiduran di samping gadis berambut muda dengan posisi berlawanan dan kepala saling berhadapan. Ia sedikit menghela napas kemudian mengacak gemas rambut gadis di hadapannya sembari tersenyum. "Di sini sejuk ya," gumamnya sembari memejamkan mata.**

**Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lama wajah pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah kecupan lembut membuat pemuda itu kembali membukanya, "kenapa kening?" Tanyanya menggoda.**

**Sakura tersenyum, telunjuknya bermain di hidung mancung Naruto terus naik sampai kening pemuda itu. "Keningmu jauh lebih menarik dari bibir,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus menggoda helaian merah muda seorang gadis yang tertidur di bawah pohon di tengah padang ilalang. Bunga ilalang tertiup angin menari menggoda menyentuh lembut pipi dan hidungnya membuat ia membuka mata. Kedua matanya menatap dalam rumput-tumput di depannya seolah ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur menemaninya. Ia tersenyum sebelum kembali menutup mata menikmati semilir angin dan guguran bunga ilalang.

Koizora

Naruto tampak tidak tenang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya tampak tegang. Ia bahkan tampak tak acuh ketika lampu kamarnya hidup-mati dan mengeluarkan suara konslet kabel. "Apa kau tidak punya wajah lebih menyeramkan dari itu, huh? Aku bahkan sudah tidak takut padamu dan hewan peliharaanmu itu." Katanya dengan nada mengejek pada seseorang tak kasat mata yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Percuma, aku sudah tidak takut lagi padamu. Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku punya banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan selain meladenimu." Ia membuka mantel kemudian melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur. Pria pirang itu menggeram marah dan melempar semua barang yang bisa ia raih ketika dilihatnya pria tak kasat mata itu masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Berengsek! Pergi dari sini berengsek! Kau tidak dengar?! Pergi bajingan!" Pikirannya sedang kacau. Dia sedang marah dan gelisah, tidak bisakah pria gila dengan hewan peliharaannya itu meninggalkannya sendiri? Kali ini saja.

**'Aku menderita, aku terjebak perasaan cinta sehingga membuat aku menderita,'**

Naruto menoleh cepat mendengar suara lirih pria tak kasat mata itu. Suara mendesis dan lirih itu seolah memaksa ia menoleh, tapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajah saat melihat hewan menjijikan itu lagi. Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya.

**'Aku ingin pergi, pergi ke tempat seharusnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pergi bila 'dia' menangis dan menderita karena diriku, aku tidak bisa.'**

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan ketika pria tak kasat mata itu mendongak menatapnya, ia menggeleng. Sedikit merasa ngeri saat pria muda tak kasat mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... entahlah. "Tidak. Lanjutkan." Katanya saat pria muda itu masih menatapnya.

**"Sakura ... namanya Sakura. Dia kekasihku. Aku tidak berniat mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin mengingat, jangan permainkan perasaannya, aku tidak suka."**

"Kau!" Naruto menoleh ke arah pria muda itu kemudian dengan cepat memalingkan wajah saat melihat hewan melata menjijikan itu lagi. Ughhh... ini menjijikan. "Tidak punya wujud lebih menjijikan dari ini, huh?" Katanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Dalam satu kali kedipan mata luka-luka dan hewan melata di tubuh pria muda itu menghilang. Dia berubah menjadi sosok pria muda tampan berpakaian kumal dan memiliki tubuh tinggi dan padat, berotot. Naruto terkesiap, dia berkedip beberapa kali.

**"Jangan permainkan perasaannya,"**

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkan perasaan siapun,"

**"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatinya, kau menyukainya?"**

"Kalau iya apa kau mau mencekikku,"

**"Dengar, sekalipun kita memiliki wajah sama dia tidak akan tertarik padamu. Jadi, berhentilah mendekatinya kalau kau tidak bisa membuatnya berpaling dariku,"**

"Kau percaya diri sekali, huh."

**"kau yakin bisa membuatnya melupakanku," **Naruto mengangguk mantap. Pria muda itu tersenyum tipis.

**Koizora**

Sebuah PAGANI ZONDA CLINQUE ROADSTER berhenti di pasar pinggir kota, sebuah pasar tempat jual beli baju serta celana bekas inpor dari berbagai negara. Pintu kemudi terbuka menampil sosok pria pirang berambut pirang memakai kacamata hitam. Naruto menutup pintu kemudi kasar kemudian menoleh ke kanan di mana seseorang tak terlihat berdiri dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. "Kau mau mengerjaiku, huh?" Kesalnya. Pria muda itu hanya menoleh sesaat kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Semua pedangan dan pembeli di sana yang tadi menatap takjub mobil mewah dan pemiliknya itu kini menatap aneh Naruto saat pria pirang tampan itu berbicara sendiri. "Kau kesal padaku dan membalas dendam dengan membawaku ke tempat sampah ini," Naruto mendesis yang kemudian tetap diacuhkan pria muda tak kasat mata di sampingnya. Tempat apa ini? Sebelumnya pria muda yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya mengajak ia membeli pakaian, pria muda itu bilang akan memperbaiki penampilannya dan membantu ia menarik perhatian Sakura. Tapi nyatanya pria muda itu malah mengajaknya ke tempat tumpukan baju kumal seperti sampah. Sial!

Pedagang dan pembeli yang ada di sana menatap tajam Naruto saat pria tampan berambut pirang itu menghina barang jualan dan belian mereka. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam mereka, dia merasa apa yang ia katakan benar, jadi untuk apa ia peduli.

**"Tutup mulutmu. Mereka bisa membuatmu babak belur," **ia berjalan lebih dulu. Sementara Naruto mengekorinya di belakang sembari mendengus. Naruto berhenti saat pria muda yang ia ikuti berhenti membuat semua mata yang ada di sana kembali menatap aneh dirinya. **"Kau tahu cara Sakura membedakan kau dan aku," **Naruto menggeleng. **"Cara berpakaian, cara bicara, cara kau tersenyum dan bahkan bau tubuhmu. Itu yang membuat Sakura dengan mudah membedakannya." **Naruto diam. Dia tidak tau yang dia lakukan benar atau tidak, berpura-pura menjadi orang hanya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. **"Aku tidak berpakian rapih atau kasual sepertimu, aku berbicara tidak sesopan dirimu, maksudku... aku berisik tidak berwibawa sepertimu, senyumku seperti orang bodoh tidak sepertimu yang begitu mempesona, bau tubuhku... aku bau sabun mandi tidak sepertimu yang bau parfum mahal. Penciuman dan penglihatannya tajam. Dia sangat teliti. Dia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lainnya... sama berbedanya dengan kau dan aku." **Naruto diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali saat ia dekat dengan Sakura. Saat Sakura tidur di sofa ruang tamu dalam ruangannya, ketika tangan wanita itu akan mengusap pipinya dan kemudian mendorongnya sampai ia jatuh dari sofa. Kemudian saat di rumahnya, saat Sakura berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan rindu kemudian tatapan itu hilang.

"Haah..." Naruto menghela napas. Ia yang terbiasa dengan pakaian bermerek kini terpaksa memakai pakaian bekas... ini sedikit menjijikan. Bagiamana bila pemilik lama pakaian yang akan ia beli memiliki penyakit menular. Aku harus merendam semuanya dengan air mendidih.

**Koizora**

Setelah mengundurkan diri dari Namikaze corp Sakura jadi penganggura. Wanita itu menghabiskan waktunya berkunjung ke padang ilalang, seperti dua hari lalu, dan bermain sepeda sambil mengenang masa lalu. Wanita merah muda itu berjalan mendekati sebuah toko serba ada saat melihat topi rajut barbahan wol terpajang di etalase toko. Ia membeli topi rajut motif polkadot biru-putih dan langsung memakaikannya di kepala. Wanita itu tersenyum samar melihat pantulan wajahnya di jendela cermin toko kemudian melanjutkan parjalanannya. Ia menyusuri jalan sembari menuntun sepedanya kemudian berhenti ketika melewati toko bunga. Lagi, ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan berjalan memasuki toko bunga saat dilihatnya seikat bunga aster merah dalam toko.

Sakura keluar dari toko bunga dengan seikat bunga aster dalam genggamannya. Dengan senyuman samar wanita itu berjalan mendekati tempat sepedanya ia parkirkan. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketikan mendegar dengungan motor tua yang sangat ia kenal dari arah kanannya. Dengan cepat wanita itu berbalik. Kedua manik seindah permata emerald Kulombianya menisik dengan jeli seorang pria memakai mantel coklat dan baju biru sebagai dalamannya yang sedang turun dari motor tua. Pria memakai topi rajutan itu mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu, kemudian pria itu tersenyum lebar membuat Sakura kesulitan bernapas dan meneteskan air mata.

Apa ia salah lihat? Apa ia sudah benar-benar gila seperti yang dikatakan orang. Siapa yang berdiri di dekat motor itu? Apa penglihatannya bermasalah? Apa imajinasinya semakin gila dan tak terkendali.

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak berlari saat membaca gerak bibir pria itu yang seolah mengatakan, "Taidama" wanita itu berlari mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh pria yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebanyak yang ia mau dan mendekap tubuhnya. "Taidama. Taidama Sakura ..." kemudian menarik kepala pria itu dan menempelkan bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto menatap intens wajah Sakura di depan wajahnya, memperhatikan wanita itu yang tengah mengisak dan meneteskan air mata untuknya. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak memeluk punggung wanita merah muda itu, sebuah pelukkan hangat yang sangat Sakura rindukan, bibirnya mengecup kening Sakura membuat wanita itu memejamkan mata dan mencengkram mantel coklat yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

**Amanda R. Skolaye**

**Janji setelah Ramadhan update~**

Ini udahhh...

**ave maurie**

**hallow author sy silent reader yg ndadak comment hehehe salam kenal ini kayaknya emang naruto yg sama deeh.. entah knapa tumornya mungkin masi ada tanpa operasi entah dradiasi ato dkemo.. jdnya kayaknya mo kumat tuuu.. ada halusinasi visual yg jd penanda adanya gangguan mental organik krn tumor otak tsb. klo d fossa anterior emang kebanyakan menyerang anak2 dan org muda soalnya.. jadi penasaran niy.. naruto yg kena tumor emang udah passed away ato bgmna ya? nama sama..marga sama..bisa jadi akibat terapi kehilangan memori jangka panjang. hmm.. penisirin gmn lanjutannya ijin follow n fave y thor tengkyu dtunggu next chapnya**

Suka deh sama review **ave maurie, **jeli banget :). Tapi... Naruto pacarnya Sakura mati sebelum melakukan operasi, dia mati dipukulin Pain sama teman-temannya, jadi Naruto pacar Sakura dan Naruto bos Sakura itu dua orang yang berbeda :).

**Guest**

**Woah gendre agak belok disini, ada horornya hiii. Tp seru jg loh hehehe... Ditunggu next chapter!**

Genrenya gak belok kemana-mana kok. Dari Chap satu udah dikasih sinyal mau kemana alur cerita ini (buku yang dijatuhin Sakura) di Chap tiga semakin diperjelas dengan Naruto yang merasa ada yang mengikuti dan menyentuh bahunya. Tapi... karena cuma bisa tag dua genre horrornya/misterinya gak dimasukin :).

**kiutemy**

**Update ... Ada cerita baru? Yeah, ditunggu ... Kurang panjang nih ... Naruto sudah baik2 saja? Next ...**

Haha... ditunggu aja ya cerita barunya. Kalo udah waktunya pasti dipublish :)

A/N: Naruto gak kembar, juga tidak berengkarnasi. Ficnya memang tidak masuk akal. Sejak awal memang seharusnya gak pake Naruto pacar Sakura di masa lalu, mestinya pake menma atau Deidara karena mereka berambut pirang. Tapi, karena pacar Sakura dapet peran penting dan sering nongol Z gak rela. Tau sendirikan di setiap fic NS Z ficnya full NS, no sligh. Egois ya? Emang. Hehe...

Sttt... Chap depan lemon mulai bermunculan, bagi yang tidak suka lemon ada baiknya stop baca sampai disini :).


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang ada di padang rumput ilalang dengan Sakura yang tidur menyandar di bahu lebarnya. Pria itu menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur dengan damai, ia sedikit terkejut saat wanita itu mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat pria rubah," Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, main-main.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia merapikan rambut yang menempel di wajah Sakura. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura membawa kedua tangan Naruto ke perutnya dan menggenggam tangan pria itu, seolah bila ia tidak melakukannya Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih dengan perlakuan Sakura saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia senang Sakura menyentuhnya, tapi disisi lain, dia merasa sedih karena tidak menjadi dirinya. Kenyataan menamparnya kuat. Sakura tidak menganggap dirinya ada, yang wanita itu anggap ada kekasih lamanya, bukan dia.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu siapa pria yang ada di dekatnya saat ini. Biarkan dia berpura-pura bodoh, biarkan dia seperti ini, sebentar saja. Ada saat dimana dia merasa menjadi wanita jahat yang mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Ada masanya... ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan Naruto. Tapi... Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Naruto kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya membuatnya membuka mata. Naruto mengecup keningnya. Warna yang sama dengan tatapan yang sama, tapi beda pemilik, menatapnya hangat dengan seyuman lebar. Senyum yang terlihat tidak alami namun begitu tulus. Sakura terkekeh dan menarik wajah Naruto mendekat sampai kedua bibir mereka menempel.

Biar... biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Biarkan untuk saat ini ia menjadi wanita jahat yang mempermainkan dan memperalat perasaat seseorang demi kesenangannya sendiri... sampai ia benar-benar bisa melupakan pria dan cinta masa lalunya.

"Maaf... maaf untuk segalanya." Bisik Sakura di atas bibir Naruto. Untuk sesaat pria tampan berkulit tan itu terdiam mendengar bisikan dan pelukkan erat Sakura yang terkesan tiba-tiba sebelum ia membalas pelukkannya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**Koizora (cinta dari langit) 7**

.

.

.

.

Iruka masuk dalam ruangan Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Pria berambut gelap diikat rendah itu dengan sopan meletakkan amplop coklat pada Naruto yang tampak serius membaca dokumen. Iruka menunduk hormat kemudian berdiri tegap di depan meja kerja Naruto. "Sesuai yang Tuan muda inginkan."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, tatapannya jatuh pada amplop yang Iruka letakkan di mejanya. Pria berambut pirang itu membuka amplop yang Iruka bawa, menatap isinya dengan seksama selagi Iruka menjelaskan semuanya.

"Nama mereka Jiraya, Tsunade, dan Karin. Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu... yang mirip dengan anda tuan, Naruto Uzumaki, dari informasi yang saya dapat Naruto Uzumaki adik Karin Uzumaki, gadis berambut merah, keponakan Jiraya dan Tsunade, meninggal beberapa tahun silam karena dipukuli geng motor di sebuah gudang tempat menyimpan hasil panen yang sudah tidak terpakai. Saat itu Uzumaki- san akan melakukan operasi tapi tidak jadi karena dia dipukuli dan mati." Naruto mendengar semua cerita Iruka seraya melihat lembar-demi lembar foto di dalam amplop.

"Rumah Jiraya- san disita bank karena ia tidak bisa membayar hutang,"

"Hutang?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Jiraya-san meminjam uang dengan jumlah yang banyak untuk mengoperasi keponakannya. Karena tidak bisa membayar rumah serta isinya disita."

Naruto merenung mendengar informasi dari Iruka, pria pirang itu kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas penting di atas mejanya. "Di mana mereka tinggal? Kau punya alamatnya?"

...

Hari sudah gelap saat Naruto sampai pada alamat yang Iruka beri siang tadi. Pria pirang itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang menurutnya tak layak huni dengan ponsel tempat ia mencatat alamat rumah Jiraya dan keluarganya di tangan dan mengenakan long cardi coklat tebal serta syal biru gelap melingkar di lehernya. Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela kaca berdebu rumah itu, menatap sekeliling hati-hati dan mengamatinya. Dari dalam terdengar suara tawa pria tua, suara manis seorang wanita dan omelan memekkan telinga wanita lainnya. Bibirnya melengkung melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Di ruangan sempit itu satu wanita muda berambut merah, wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik dan pria tua berambut putih duduk mengitari meja kecil yang hanya menghidangkan dua mangkuk sedang yang entah apa isinya. Asap mengepul dari dua mangkuk itu membuat pria itu menggosok tangannya tak sabar.

Naruto mengamati keluarga kecil yang tengah menyantap makan malam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan yang dia terkejut saat ada seseorang berbicara di sampingnya. "Aku merindukan mereka. Semuanya." Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengalah dan kembali memperhatikan orang-orang di dalam yang kini sedang merapikan meja.

Orang yang berdiri di samping Naruto menatap rindu dua wanita satu laki-laki di dalam yang kini sedang menonton televisi dan Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya iba. Pria pirang mamakai long cardi coklat itu ikut menatap Jiraya dan keluarganya. "Aku tahu. Aku akan membantumu semampuku," dia kemudian menoleh menatap pemuda tak kasat mata di sampingnya. "Janji." Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Awalnya Naruto si hantu hanya diam menatap pria kaya di depannya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup kalau kau tidak menepatinya!" Ancamnya main-main. Mereka kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Yah... terserah."

...

Karin hanya seorang gadis lulusan SMA yang bekerja di toko kumuh di desa terpencil dangan gajih yang tak seberapa. Dia sosok gadis cantik baik hati yang memiliki rambut merah dan bertubuh tinggi. Dia... cantik, tapi... tidak semua lelaki menilai dari penampilan dan kebaikan, kan? Di jaman seperti ini banyak dari mereka yang menilai dari status keluarga, miskin, kaya.

Karin sedang merapikan toko ketika lonceng toko kecil tempatnya bekerja berbunyi dan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap dan tampan mengenakan kemeja putih di padu celana bahan hitam masuk dalam tokonya. Karin menyapa pria itu ramah dengan senyumnya yang manis yang di balas senyum kalem pria tampan itu. "Anda punya waktu?"

"Eh. Apa?"

"Sebentar saja."

...

Selain menyuruh Iruka menemui Karin Naruto juga menyuruh orangnya yang lain membooking sebuah taman wisata tempat berhanami terbesar di kotanya, sebuah tempat wisata yang di lengkapi hotel dan kolam air yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon sakura. Dia ingin mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Naruto si hantu yang ingin mengajak Sakura berhanami. Dan tentu saja dia juga ingin membuat Sakura bahagia. Naruto menyuruh orangnya untuk tidak menyapu daun-daun dan rontokan bunga sakura agar nantinya terlihat alami. Dan sekarang di sini lah dia berdiri, di padang ilalang mengenakan jaket dan topinya menunggu Sakura.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum melihat Sakura datang dengan sepeda. Wanita berambut merah muda itu terlihat sangat cantik di matanya saat tersenyum. Naruto mendekati wanita itu dan langsung mengambil alih sepedanya. Setelah Sakura duduk aman di boncengan sepeda Naruto mengayuh sepedanya diselingi candaan dan gombalan membuat Sakura mencubit gemas pinggangnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Naruto tersenyum. Diliriknya Sakura di belakang dan mempercepat laju sepedanya. Bunga-bunga ilalang yang ringan berterbangan tertiup angin melewati keduanya. "Melihat sakura."

Sakura merengut kening bingung, dia terlihat kekanakan. "Aku tidak mengerti," kemudian menggumam.

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan mempercepat laju sepedanya membuat Sakura menjerit kaget dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu kembali tertawa dan kemudian dicubit Sakura.

...

Sakura tidak tahu Naruto mengajaknya kemana, wanita merah muda itu hanya mengikuti Naruto memarkir sepeda di belakang sebuah gedung. Naruto mendekati pagar kemudian menaiki tangga, Sakura mengikutinya di belakang. Tangan Naruto terulur pada Sakura, "ayo," namun Sakura tidak mau menerimanya.

"Ke mana?"

Pria pirang itu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Percayalah."

Mereka menaiki tangga. Naruto melompat turun lebih dulu kemudian membantu Sakura, mengangkat tubuh wanita itu sampai menyentuh tanah. Dia berlari menggenggam tangan Sakura mengikutinya seraya menatap sekitarnya waspada. "Aman. Ayo!"

...

Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau ini kenyataan ia berdiri di sini. Berdiri di bawah rimbunan pohon yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna merah muda yang sangat cantik di matanya. Permata hijaunya menatap sekeliling selagi kakinya melangkah menginjak daun-daun kering. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh saat Naruto menyelinapkan tangkai bunga di telinga kanannya kemudian tersenyum. "Apa tidak apa-apa menyelinap ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya tak yakin seraya menatap sekeliling khawatir.

Naruto mendekati pohon sakura paling besar kemudian bergelantung di dahannya. "Memang kenapa? Tidak ada siapapun di sini."

Bunga di dahan yang Naruto gelantungi berguguran mengotori rambut Sakura, tapi sepertinya wanita itu tidak merasa risih dengan rontokan bunga di rambutnya. "Tapi..."

"Stt..." Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Kalau kau berisik nanti ketahuan." Ia meloncat dari pohon kemudian menarik Sakura mendekati pohon sakura terdekat. "Duduk." Ditariknya Sakura duduk. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang memejamkan mata di sampingnya sesaat kemudian menatap ke arah lain. Wanita itu menghela napas sebelum memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut saat seseorang menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya. Sakura menatap kaget Naruto yang sedang mengecup dan menghisap bibirnya bergantian sebelum mangalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Ciuman ini seperti tidak asing. Mereka saling mengecup dan melumat dengan rakus seolah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Pelukkan Sakura mengerat saat merasakan ciuman ini tidak asing baginya, Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana memanjakan bibirnya. Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat dan ciumannya semakin tak terkendali. Napas kedua berat dan memburu saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sakura menatap langsung wajah Naruto yang memerah semenatara kedua tangannya merambat naik mengusap pipi kiri-kanan pria itu.

_Flashback..._

**Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto si hantu di dalam perpustakaan pribadinya. Putra Namikaze Minato itu tersenyum menatap pemuda tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. "Aku sudah memesan tempat untukmu dan Sakura berhanami... kalian bisa duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura yang sama seperti yang kau impikan."**

**Lama tidak ada jawaban sampai Naruto si hantu tersenyum dan menatap langsung kedua matanya. "Boleh aku minta tolong satu hal?" Naruto belum sempat menjawab ketika Naruto si hantu mengutarakan keinginannya. "Pinjam tubuhmu."**

**"Apa?"**

**"Aku janji tidak akan lama. Kami... para hantu diperbolehkan meminjam tubuh seseorang hanya tiga kali, itu juga tidak dengan waktu yang lama. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit kami di paksa keluar dari tubuh orang yang kami pinjam tubuhnya."**

_Flashback of._

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura di pipinya dan mencium tangan wanita itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..."

"Siapa... kau?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura melainkan merapikan rambut di sekitar wajah wanita itu dan mencium keningnya. Sakura yang sangat merindukan belaian kekasihnya memainkan imajinasinya, ia membayangkan pria yang mencium keningnya saat ini adalah kekasihnya. Seorang pria yang sangat ia inginkan kehadirannya. Dulu, dulu... sekali. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang merapikan rambut dan mencium keningnya membuat ia merasa nyaman dan haru sampai meneteskan air mata. Mereka berbagi kesedihan dengan hal yang sangat sederhana yang lambat laun menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Disetiap kali mengunjungi dokter dan menerima kabar buruk Sakura yang lebih dulu menangis dan Naruto yang menjadi obat kesedihannya, pemuda itu akan merapikan rambut serta mencium kening kekasihnya seraya berbisik. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah..."

...

Mereka saling berciuman dangan semangat menggebu seolah mereka tidak punya kesempatan melakukannya lain kali. Naruto menekan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya ke pohon. Tangannya bergerak masuk dalam kaus wanita itu, mengusap permukaan perut ratanya kemudian meremas payudara dalam bra wanita itu.

"Ahh~" tubuh Sakura menggeliat dalam apitan tubuh Naruto berusaha untuk menolak sentuhannya. Dia tahu ini salah. Sangat salah. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, ooh~"

Mendapat penolakan Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kaus Sakura kemudian menangkup wajah wanita itu. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura dengan rindu seraya tersenyum. "Kau tahu... aku selalu melihatmu di mana pun kau berada, dan aku selalu berharap kau menatapku. Aku selalu berharap bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini," Naruto merapikan rambut yang menempel di wajah Sakura kemudian mengecup keningnya, lagi. "Dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Masih mencintaimu seperti dulu."

"Siapa kau ..." Sakura terisak. Air mata menitik di pipinya yang memerah. Dia bingung dan bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pria di depannya ini. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi dengan sikap Naruto? Kenapa sifat Naruto berubah-ubah? Ada saat dimana Naruto menjadi pria yang tidak begitu dia kenal, tapi, ada pula saat Naruto menjadi pria yang sangat dia kenal, bahkan dia rindukan.

Tidak ada jawaban melainkan sebuah pelukan. "Siapa aku?" Naruto kembali mencium Sakura dalam pelukkannya. "Kau tahu siapa aku Sakura." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Sakura mengisak dalam pelukkan Naruto, ia tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan, dan dia merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

Perlahan wanita merah muda itu tertidur dalam pelukkan Naruto. Naruto menatap wajahnya dan mengusap perlahan pipinya yang basah. Pria itu tersenyum sedih. "Kau tahu... aku tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memelukmu, menatapmu dan mengatakan cinta." Pelukkannya mengerat. "Tapi aku tahu, aku masih memiliki kesempatan melihat dan memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Hari ini kita duduk di bawah pohon yang sama, berhanami seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat kau bahagia..." bersamaan dengan itu waktu Naruto si hantu habis. Dia kembali menjadi roh dan mengembalikan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dan mendapati Sakura tidur dalam pelukkannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa saat melihat bekas air mata di pipi Sakura. Menghela napas Naruto mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengganti posisi duduknya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dia bersandar pada pohon dan mendekap tubuh Sakura mencoba membuat wanita itu nyaman dalam pelukkannya.

**Tbc...**

**Sepertinya fic ini gak akan manis kalo banyak lemon, apa lagi kalo lemon maksa, maka dari itu maaf untuk saat ini belum ada lemon.**

**Terimakasih :) dan sampai jumpa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Karin tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat pekerjaan lebih baik selain menjaga toko. Dia hanya gadis berpendidikan rendah yang tidak berpengalaman, tapi Tuhan sangat baik padanya hingga mengirimkan orang yang memintanya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar, perusahan terbesar di Konoha. Karin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Hidupnya akan berubah. Dia akan memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Gadis itu berlari ke rumah kecilnya di dekat tempat membuang sampah. Ia membuka pintu dengan terburu dan langsung memeluk pamannya yang tua dan sakit-sakitan dengan haru. "Paman..."

Jiraya termenung mendapat pelukkan tiba-tiba dari keponakan kebanggaannya. Pria tua itu kebingungan mendengar isakan Karin yang memeluknya dan dia mulai khawatir. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ... (kau menangis) apa kau dipecat?" Tanya pria tua itu khawatir.

Sembari menghapus air mata di pipinya Karin menggeleng. "Dimana bibi?" Ia berjalan ke dapur mencari Tsunade bibinya.

"Bibimu belum pulang. Ada apa Karin, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Karin duduk di samping Jiraya, gadis cantik berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Paman, aku berhenti bekerja di toko." Jiraya terkejut, pria tua itu menatap keponakannya prihatin, karena dia sangat tahu betapa sulitnya Karin untuk masuk bekerja di toko itu. Mendapati ekspresi terkejut Jiraya Karin tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan pria itu. "Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik dari menjaga toko,"

"Apa?"

Mata secantik batu rubi Karin berkaca-kaca. "Dan gajinya lebih besar. " Jiraya merasa takut dengan pekerjaan keponakannya, dia takut itu pekerjaan kotor mengingat pendidikan Karin. Pria tua itu ingin bertanya pekerjaan apa itu namun Karin lebih dulu menjawab ketakutannya. "Aku bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze corp paman," katanya bahagia, "menjadi asisten manager!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

Jiraya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Namikaze corp menatap Karin. Pria itu bertanya-tanya perusahaan apa itu Namikaze corp. Apa perusahaan membuat koko?

Karin menjelaskan pada pamannya tentang perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Bahkan gadis itu membawa koran dan majalah yang memuat berita tentang Namikaze corp, betapa besar dan majunya perusahaan itu di konoha.

Naruto si hantu berdiri tidak jauh dari Karin dan Jiraya yang sedang berpelukkan bahagia. Dia menghela napas dan menatap sekelilingnya. Mengapa orang yang mirip dengannya tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini? Kenapa pria itu menyembunyikan ini darinya? Dan perasaan bersalah menyusup di hatinya. Pria itu terlalu baik untuk ia jadikan alat memenuhi keegoisannya. Dia merasa ... menjadi roh paling jahat di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Naruto menandatangi dokumen-dokumen yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya. Pria pirang itu mengacak rambut dan menghela napas lelah. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas dan sedikit sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Dia sedang bekerja di sini tapi pria tak kasat mata di depan meja terus menatapnya, dan pria itu menatapnya sudah hampir satu jam. "Jangan menatapku! Kau pikir aku apa, lelucon." Pemuda itu tidak bergerak melainkan menaikkan alisnya seperti menunggu jawaban dari kebingungannya. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan,"

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas dan laptop di atas mejanya. "Hm?" Tanyanya dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau memperkerjakan Karin? Apa karena kasihan? Karena itu? Keluargaku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu!" Karena aku tidak pantas untuk dikasihani. Karena aku memanfaatkanmu. Andai kau tahu akan hal ini, Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kosong hasil kerjanya. Dari nada suara dan tatapannya Naruto tahu dia marah, dan mungkin bila ia diposisi sama sepertinya dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan masuk akal agar tidak melukai harga diri pemuda tak kasat mata di depannya. Pria pirang itu mendongak menatap langsung wajah pemuda di depannya. "Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, kau salah besar. Karin berpotensi, pintar, karena itu aku memilihnya. Aku tidak menerima pegawai sembarangan. Asal kau tahu."

Mereka terdiam. Naruto si hantu tidak bicara lagi setelahnya. Perlahan tubuhnya menipis dan menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang menghela napas kasar sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya.

...

Sebuah ZENVO ST1 putih terparkir di sudut kota dekat rumah tua dan seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu. Dengan ragu pria itu membuka gembok serta rantai yang mengunci pintu rumah. Suara khas derit kayu tua mengiring langkah kakinya memasuki rumah itu. Sebuah rumah kecil dengan sarang laba-laba di setiap penjurunya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling atap serta lantai berdebu rumah itu. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dinding untuk mengukur seberapa tebal debu yang menempel. Membenarkan letak masker di wajahnya ia kemudian berjalan melihat setiap ruangan yang ada.

Ruangannya kecil diisi dengan lemari kecil reot yang sudah tidak memiliki pintu. Ada beberapa buku dengan sampul sudah terlepas dan hitam karena debu tertinggal di sana. Naruto membukanya kemudian meletakkannya kembali saat melihat buku itu hanya buku paket bukan dairi atau semacamnya. Pria pirang itu beranggapan ruangan ini kamar Naruto dan Karin, melihat sisa barang-barang yang tertinggal.

Drtt... drtt..

Melepas maskernya Naruto mengangkat ponsel sembari berjalan keluar ketika mendengar suara ramai.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze- san."

...

Kiba menghentikan obrolan dengan temannya saat melihat jalan mobil yang ia tumpangi. Ia mengenal jalan ini, sangat. Mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang sangat ia kenal, tidak jauh dari sebuah mobil mewah dan ia tersentak saat ketuanya berteriak.

"Turunkan semua peralatannya!"

Kiba dan dua temannya segera turun kemudian menurunkan alat-alat untuk merenovasi dan alat pembersih rumah.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze- san."

Kiba menaikkan topi bangunan kuningnya untuk melihat pria kaya mana yang menyewa dia dan timnya untuk merenovasi rumah ini.

"Hm. Pagi."

Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel besar berlayar datar. Kiba terkejut. Dia sangat mengenal pria itu. Semua barang yang dibawanya terjatuh dengan keras karena keterkejutannya membuat pria yang tadi tersenyum pada ketua timnya menoleh menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kiba yang menatap pria itu tidak percaya dan pria itu yang menatapnya heran.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bisa merusaknya!" Ketua tim Kiba berteriak marah.

Dengan cepat Kiba mengambil barang yang terjatuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Maaf." Gumamnya sambil lalu. Pria berambut coklat itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia kemudian menoleh menatap pria itu lagi. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Kiba menoleh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Dilihat dan diperhatikannya pria berambut coklat yang sedang naik tangga membenarkan atap. Dahinya mengernyit, siapa pria itu? Kenapa pria itu seolah mengenalnya? Dan saat pria itu melihatnya pria itu seperti melihat... hantu?

"Namikaze- san." Ketua tim renovasi mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini." Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Selesaikan hari ini. Gantikan lemari dengan lemari yang sama. Jangan rubah sedikit pun rumah ini."

"Baik Namikaze- san."

"Ah ya, jangan cat rumah ini." Tatapannya serius menatap pria bertopi kuning ketua tim renovasi yang dia sewa. "Dan satu hal lagi, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka."

...

Semua orang sudah siap untuk pulang karena tugas mereka untuk merenovasi rumah sudah selesai. Sementara Kiba masih berdiri di ruang tamu rumah melihat dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya mengenang masa lalu. Wajah pria berambut coklat itu terlihat muram dengan tatapan merindukan sebuah kenangan. Setiap kali temannya mengajak dia pulang Kiba menolaknya dengan sebuah senyuman dan mengatakan atap masih membutuhkannya.

"Kiba, kau belum pulang?" Tanya pria yang siang tadi memarahi Kiba. Pria ketua tim renovasi itu mendekati Kiba.

Kiba mengusap permukaan wajahnya dan memaksakan senyum. "Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan," melepas topi kuningnya dia menggaruk kepala seraya tertawa. "Atapnya masih membutuhkanku."

Orang itu mendongak melihat atap kemudian kembali menatap Kiba. "Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Jangan lupa kunci rumah ini. Jangan kecewakan klien kita."

Kiba menerima kunci dan melambaikan tangan pada pria itu. "Sampai jumpa ketua! Hati-hati di jalan!" Dan berteriak padanya.

Setelah merasa dia hanya sendiri Kiba membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai ruang tamu rumah itu. "Sudah berapa lama ..." kedua matanya terpejam sesaat kemudian terbuka kembali. Ditatapnya langit-langit rumah dan menghela napas. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan temannya. "Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa semirip itu? Apa Sakura tahu?" Mengingat Sakura Kiba merasa harus memberitahu Sakura kalau Naruto masih hidup, dia berharap pria pagi tadi Naruto temannya. Ya, dia harus memberitahu wanita itu. Kiba langsung berdiri dan memakai topinya. Dia mengunci semua pintu kemudian pergi ke rumah Sakura menggunakan jasa kendaraan umum.

...

Tujuan awal Naruto datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihat hasil renovasi. Tapi ketika masih ada orang di dalam rumah Naruto memilih untuk bersembunyi. Naruto pikir orang di dalam itu orang jahat yang berniat mencuri, tapi ketika dia tahu orang itu hanya tiduran di lantai Naruto tidak jadi memukulnya. Yang membuat Naruto terkejut ketika ia mendengar pria itu menyebut nama Sakura. "Siapa dia?" Gumamnya sembari menatap pria berambut coklat yang sedang berjalan mendekati pintu.

Ketika pria itu sedang mengunci pintu Naruto dengan cepat masuk dalam mobilnya dan menyembunyikan mobilnya di tempat gelap. Diam-diam dia mengikuti pria itu menggunakan mobil. Sampai pria itu naik sebuah bus pun Naruto tetap mengikutinya.

Naruto menatap penasaran pria yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Sakura dan memencet bel rumah. Dan dia sangat dibuat penasaran melihat pria itu bersembunyi saat seseorang membuka pagar.

...

Kiba tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin merusak kehidupan normal Sakura hanya karena dia melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Mungkin aku salah lihat." Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia salah lihat. Kiba berjalan menjauh dari rumah Sakura. Untuk sesaat ia kembali menoleh ke arah rumah itu sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan siapa pria itu? Dan apa Sakura harus tahu? Sedikit banyak Kiba tahu perjalanan cinta Sakura dengan sahabatnya karena dulu Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh menceritakan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia juga saksi hidup bagaimana akhir cinta mereka yang tragis. Kiba sangat tahu betapa hancurnya Sakura saat itu, betapa mereka hancur melihat Naruto mati di depan mata mereka. Kiba mengusap matanya yang terasa panas. Kepalanya mendongak ketika melihat kaki seseorang tepat di depannya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Kiba menjatuhkan topi kuningnya karena terkejut. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya melihat pria di depannya. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan setelan jas biru gelap yang terlihat mewah dan berkelas. "Nar-uto?" Kiba tergagap melihat pria di depannya.

Benar dugaannya kalau pria ini ada hubangannya dengan Naruto. Mungkin mereka berteman. Pikirnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

Kiba terlihat linglung. Dia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Keterkejutan di wajahnya hilang digantikan kebingungan. Dia nyata?

...

Begitu Kiba masuk dalam mobil Naruto menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Dia juga mengatakan pada Kiba kalau dia mengenal temannya dalam bentuk roh. Kiba terlihat antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada apa yang Naruto katakan. "Kalian sangat mirip."

"Aku tahu." Sembari menyetir mobilnya Naruto kembali berkata. "Seseorang mengatakan ada orang yang sangat mirip kita tanpa kita tahu, di belahan dunia lain. Bedanya kami di negara yang sama." Pria berambut kuning itu menoleh pada Kiba dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

Naruto mengajak Kiba ke sebuah restoran mewah tapi Kiba menolaknya. Pria itu bilang dia tidak terbiasa dengan makanan di sana. Lalu Kiba mengajak Naruto ke tempat makan di pinggir jalan yang tempatnya hanya terdiri dari tenda berwarna putih lecek. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, saling bercerita satu sama lain. Perlahan, mereka semakin dekat. Sampai pada akhirnya Kiba menceritakan tentang Naruto dan Sakura seperti yang pria berjas biru gelap itu inginkan.

...

Naruto tidak bisa menemui Sakura karena pekerjaannya. Tiga puluh menit lagi dia harus pergi ke korea karena urusan pekerjaan. Itulah alasan kenapa dia berdiri di dekat mobilnya tidak mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di tengah padang ilalang. Naruto ingin melihat Sakura. Dia ingin melihat gadis itu sebelum dia pergi. Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Naruto mengambil ponsel dan mengangkat telefon dari asistennya. "Aku segera ke bandara," tatapannya lurus ke depan menatap Sakura dari kejauhan. "Siapkan semuanya. Buat ini selesai lebih cepat." Kemudian mematikan telefon.

Selama satu minggu Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan wanita merah muda itu. Pedahal dia sudah membeli serta merenovasi rumah lama Naruto si hantu untuk Sakura, untuk memberi wanita cantik itu kejutan. Tapi... Hhh... sudahlah. Mungkin bisa lain kali. Dengan ragu Naruto masuk dalam mobilnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia termenung di dalam. Rasanya tidak rela meninggalkan Sakura di kota ini. Rasanya, Naruto ingin selalu di samping gadis itu, sekalipun harus jadi orang lain. Naruto menghela napas seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dalam hati dia meyakin dirinya sendiri. 'Hanya satu minggu,' kedua matanya terpejam sesaat. 'Tidak lama.' Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan menatap Sakura kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tempat lain Sakura menoleh menatap kepergian mobil Naruto. Dia bukannya tidak tahu mantan bosnya itu menatapnya sejak tadi. Sakura terus menatap mobil Naruto sampai mobil itu mengecil dan hilang tertutup pohon. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada rumput ilalang yang hijau. Menatap rumput-rumput itu yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Tatapannya kosong. Sekilas bayang kenangan saat bersama Naruto Namikaze melintas di benaknya. Sakura mengira-ngira siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

...

Selama Naruto pergi Naruto si hantu mengbiskan waktunya di atas pohon mati di pemakaman umum tempat ia dimakamkan. Angin dingin yang terkesan mistis berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan daun-daun tua pohon di sana. Tatapan Naruto mengikuti arah angin membawa daun-daun itu sampai suara derit besi tua mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapannya jatuh pada wanita berambut merah muda dengan bunga di tangannya. "Sakura ..." bagai tertiup angin tubuhnya melayang mengikuti wanita itu.

Sakura duduk di samping pusaran Naruto tidak menyadari Naruto yang duduk di depannya seraya menatap dirinya. Seperti hari-hari yang lalu wanita itu tersenyum muram dan meletakkan bunga di pusaran itu. Dia kembali menjadi wanita cengeng menyedihkan yang menangisi gundukan tanah. Tapi sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia menjadi wanita bodoh dan tolol. Sampai kapan? Apa sampai dia mati?

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari satu hal. Dia sudah mati. Dia sudah lama mati. Seharusnya ia menerima kenyataan itu. Dan seharusnya Sakura tidak seperti ini karena cinta bodohnya.

Semuanya akan berakhir. Naruto akan mengakhiri semua ini. Demi dirinya, demi Sakura, dan demi pria kaya berambut pirang yang tlah menolongnya. Ya. Ini akan berakhir.

...

"Seminggu tidak melihatmu kau semakin tua saja."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Naruto si hantu yang duduk di atas lemari dua pintu miliknya. Naruto tersenyum dan melepas jas serta kancing-kancing kemejanya. "Menurutmu begitu," ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melepas sepatunya. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku sampai kau tidak tahan ingin mengejekku."

Naruto si hantu tertawa. Perlahan, tubuhnya menimpis dan menghilang. Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba dia sudah tiduran di ranjang Naruto. "Bagaimana korea?"

"Tidak semenyenangkan Konoha,"

"Tentu saja." Katanya bangga pada negaranya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Naruto si hantu dan Naruto saling diam di tempat masing-masing. Naruto si hantu di atas tempat tidur seraya menatap langit-langit kamar. Sementara Naruto di bibir ranjang sedang melepas jam tangannya. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura."

Naruto diam sesaat. "Entahlah. Mungkin tidak sedalam perasaanmu, mungkin."

Naruto si hantu melirik Naruto dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Bahagia, mungkin. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Kalau aku bisa menghidupkanmu dengan uangku, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Dia pasti bahagia." Naruto tertawa kecil dan menoleh pada Naruto si hantu. "Ini konyol. Jangan dianggap serius." Dia masih tertawa saat pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto si hantu yang memikirkan kata-katanya.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia mengusap permukaan wajahnya kemudian menghela napas. "Ya. Ini sangat konyol. Aku merasa jadi pria terkonyol dan terbodoh di dunia." Mereka bilang cinta itu buta dan tuli. Dulu Naruto tidak mempercayainya, tapi sekarang, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

...

Sakura menuntun sepedanya mendekati pohon di tengah padang ilalang. Langkah wanita itu terhenti melihat seorang pria memakai topi rajut berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada batang pohon. Pria itu tersenyum seraya mendekati Sakura. Ia mengambil alih sepeda Sakura dan menyandarkannya di bawah pohon meninggalkan wanita merah muda itu yang terbengong melihatnya. "Punya waktu untukku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'. Ayo." Naruto menarik Sakura mendekati motor king tua yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia memberikan helem pada Sakura dan memakai helemnya sendiri. "Naiklah."

Naruto mengemudikan motornya dengan cepat, Kiba bilang Sakura suka kebut-kebutan. Kedua tangan wanita itu melingkari perutnya, Naruto juga bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menempel dengannya. Naruto tersenyum dan melirik tangan Sakura yang melingkari perutnya. Sakura memeluknya? Sungguh? Pelukkan ini berbeda seperti pelukkan sebelumnya. Jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Kedua mata Sakura terpejam kemudian terbuka perlahan. Hatinya berdebar nyeri melihat jalan yang dilewatinya. "Kita mau ke mana?" Tanyanya panik. Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan hanya meliriknya sesaat dan menambah kecepatan sepeda motornya.

Sepeda motor Naruto berhenti di depan rumah yang sangat Sakura kenal. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar Sakura berjalan lebih dulu mendekati pintu rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya. Sakura berusaha membuka kunci gemboknya. Dengan emosi wanita itu menarik-narik gembok dan memukulnya. "Dikunci. Kenapa dikunci?" Katanya kesal.

Dengan cepat Naruto mendekati Sakura dan membuka gemboknya. "Aku punya kuncinya." Sakura menatap Naruto. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah rumah ini disita bank? Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Masuklah. Kau sangat ingin melihatnya bukan?" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam.

Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, ukurannya, motif dan bentuknya sama. Yang membuatnya berbeda mereka seperti barang baru. Atapnya dan semua ruangannya jauh lebih rapih. Dan dindingnya... masih sama. Kusam dan berdebu. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Dia sangat merindukan tempat ini.

Naruto maupun Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran mahluk lain di antara mereka. Naruto si hantu duduk dengan posisi terbalik seperti kelelawar di flafon memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura.

...

Sebuah ZENVO ST1 putih memasuki garasi keluarga Namikaze. Tak lama setelahnya sang pemilik keluar dari mobilnya. Naruto disambut ramah oleh para pegawai di rumahnya. Pria itu tersenyum setiap kali orang yang ia lewati menyapa ramah dirinya.

Sampainya di dalam kamar seperti biasa Naruto melepas jas, sepatu, jam tangan dan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Kegiatan melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto si hantu muncul di depannya. "Ada apa?" Naruto dengan sabar menunggu Naruto si hantu mengatakan sesuatu. Lama menunggu Naruto menghela napas dan berniat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kau bilang 'Kalau aku bisa menghidupkanmu dengan uangku, aku pasti sudah melakukannya.' ," Langkah Naruto terhenti. Dengan cepat pria itu berbalik menatap Naruto si hantu. "Aku ingin kau membuktikannya."

Menghidupkan orang mati dengan uang? Itu tidak mungkin. "Apa?! Kau bercanda, ya?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

...

Naruto si hantu mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan dengan mobil ZENVO ST1 putih Naruto. "Berhenti di sini." Pinta Naruto si hantu. Naruto menatap bingung tempat pemberhentian mereka.

"Kita harus jalan, lampunya hijau." Protes Naruto seraya menginjak gas, tapi mobilnya tidak mau jalan. Naruto mendengus. Ini pasti ulah Naruto si hantu.

"Tidak ada orang. Cepat keluar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan banyak lampu lalu lintas."

"Kau menyuruhku, mencuri?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan mendapatkan lampumu tapi tidak dengan cara mencuri." Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyak yang bisa kau dapatkan."

"Apa? Baiklah." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, tidak habis pikir untuk apa lampu lalu lintas sebenyak itu, kemudian menghubungi salah satu orangnya untuk membeli lampu lalu lintas. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Ia mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Taman."

"Taman?" Naruto melirik Naruto si hantu kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Untuk apa? Mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah taman kota.

"Terlalu ramai. Tempat lain."

Naruto menghela napas lelah tapi tidak menolak keinginan Naruto si hantu. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya ke gedung Namikaze dan membawa Naruto si hantu ke taman gedung. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya bangga dengan taman luas dan indah yang dimilikinya.

"Tidak cocok."

"Sebenarnya tempat seperti apa yang kau cari?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Sebuah tempat dengan pohon, bunga, rembulan dan danau. Tempat seperti itu," Naruto mengerang kesal dan kembali ke mobilnya.

Dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya Naruto membawa Naruto si hantu ke taman wisata dimana ada bunga, pohon, dan danau dengan jembatan terbuat dari kayu yang didesain sedikian rupa dengan tanaman rambat melilit di kiri-kanan pegangannya. Naruto si hantu menatap sekelilingnya, tampak menyukai tempat itu, kemudian mendongak melihat rembulan. Tempat yang sempurna. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin malam.

Sementara Naruto, dia mengeratkan Blazernya merasakan angin yang sangat dingin tiba-tiba menyapa tubuhnya, membuat bulu romanya meremang. Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir tengah malam, kita lanjutkan lagi besok." Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan. Sedikit banyak Naruto merasa aneh dengan udara malam ini, tidak seperti udara malam yang biasanya.

"Di sana," Naruto si hantu menunjuk pohon-pohon di pinggir danau buatan taman itu. "Aku ingin gazebo di sana."

"Iya, kau akan mendapatkannya. Tapi sekarang kita pulang."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan semua alat dan material untuk membuatnya, juga lampu lalu lintas."

"Ini sudah malam," protes Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto mendengus kesal, "kau ini," tapi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Dasar keras kepala." Naruto menghubungi orang-orangnya, menyuruh mereka mengirimkan apa yang diinginkan si hantu keras kepala membuat Naruto si hantu diam-diam tersenyum.

...

Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Dari tadi tubuhnya berbalik ke kanan ke kiri gelisah mencari posisi nyaman. Ia sedang memikirkan Naruto si hantu dan semua permintaannya. "Apa benar dengan semua itu dia bisa hidup kembali?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, "tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin."

Naruto tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Pria itu selalu menguap dan mengusap permukaan wajahnya karena mengantuk. Di atas meja sudah banyak gelas -gelas kopi kosong yang sudah dia minum, namun ngantuknya tidak mau hilang. Bukannya merasa lebih baik setelah minum kopi kepala Naruto malah terasa sakit karena kebanyakan minum kafein kopi, ditambah lagi dia kurang tidur, kepalanya semakin sakit saja.

Naruto memutuskan pulang lebih cepat. Ia menelepon Iruka untuk menggantikannya kemudian pergi keluar kantor. Dalam perjalanan Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di jalan sepi. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil untuk mengambil tas dalam bagasi kemudian masuk lagi. Dari dalam tas itu Naruto mengeluarkan peralatannya untuk menyamar menjadi Naruto pacar Sakura.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil, memakai topi kupluk orange berbahan benang wol kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sempurna. Naruto tersenyum melihat pantulannya di kaca mobil, yang membuatnya terkejut saat Naruto si hantu mencul tiba-tiba di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja membuat aku mati karena jantungan." Kesalnya seraya mengemudikan mobilnya ke padang ilalang tempat biasa Sakura berada.

Mobil Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak boleh bertemu denganya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini masih sore."

"Memang apa hubungannya?" Tanya Naruto tidak peduli seraya berusaha menghidupkan mesin mobil. Sial! Mobilnya tidak mau hidup. Sepertinya ini ulah Naruto si hantu. Naruto mendengus dan menatap tak suka Naruto si hantu.

"Karena aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Nanti malam kau akan menjemput Sakura dan membawanya ke taman itu." Naruto si hantu menjentikan jarinya. Topi rajut Naruto berubah menjadi topi rajut lain yang lebih bagus dan pantas dengan Naruto. Dia kembali mejetikkan jarinya. Pakaian, celana, serta sepatu Naruto berubah warna dan model menjadi lebih cocok di tubuh pria itu. Naruto menatap tidak percaya apa yang dipakainya. Semua ini memang miliknya, tapi bukankah ia menyimpannya rapih di dalam lemari. Naruto dibuat kembali terkejut saat tiba-tiba mesin mobilnya hidup sendiri. Naruto si hantu tertawa melihat wajah terkejut Naruto. Baginya itu sangat lucu. "Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa menjalankan benda ini." Dia kembali menjentikan jarinya membuat mobil Naruto jalan sendiri.

Naruto tidak protes, dia duduk melamun di kursi kemudi. Kalau benar Naruto si hantu bisa hidup kembali itu artinya ini semua berakhir. Dia harus belajar dan berusaha menjauhi Sakura. Kenapa waktu itu ia mengatakan hal seperti. Naruto menghela napas. Menyesal mengatakan itu pada Naruto si hantu. "Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya tak bersemangat.

...

Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Ia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata mempersiapkan diri untuk dimasuki Naruto si hantu. "Aku siap." Naruto si hantu masuk dalam tubuhnya. Menyusuaikan diri dengan tubuh Naruto sesaat ia kemudian membuka matanya. Naruto mengirim pesan pada Sakura kemudian memencet bel rumah wanita itu.

Sakura mengintip Naruto melalui balkon kamarnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wanita itu, dia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Di balkon Sakura tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto, dia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan datang ke rumahnya. Kemudian Sakura ingat pada ayah dan ibunya serta Ino. Jangan sampai mereka melihat Naruto. Sakura segera berlari turun dari kamarnya takut orang lain selain dirinya membuka pagar. Sakura tidak ingin mereka melihat Naruto, mereka pasti mengira Naruto hantu.

Dengan terburu Sakura membuka pagar dan menutupnya kembali. "Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku? Dan untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku mengingatnya di luar kepala," katanya dengan nada sombong dibuat-buat seraya menunjuk kepalanya. Sakura terbengong melihat Naruto. Cara dan nada dia berbicara berbeda dengan Naruto biasanya, dia seperti... "dan tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

Sakura berkedip. "Apa?"

"Ayo, temani aku jalan-jalan." Naruto menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya dan membawa wanita itu mendekati mobil.

Sakura duduk di kursi dekat kemudi. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino, ayah dan ibuku? Aku bahkan belum meminta izin." Ditatap dan diperhatikannya Naruto yang sedang menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Mobil Naruto sudah menyala. Pria itu menoleh menatap Sakura kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Ini." Dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura. "Hubungi Ino, katakan padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau kenal dengan Ino?" Sakura semakin menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Mobil Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura membawa Sakura ke sebuah tempat yang sudah ia siapkan.

...

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya kemudian tersenyum. Naruto mengajaknya ke taman dengan pohon-pohon rindang, bunga, dan danau. Sakura mendongak menatap langit. Juga bulan. Dia kembali tersenyum. Di bawah redupnya cahaya bulan tanpa bantuan cahaya sedikitpun, seperti lampu. Ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Kepala Sakura menunduk. Perlahan, tatapannya menyendu. "Ulang tahun Naruto."

Sebuah tangan terulur padanya. "Masih ingat caranya?" Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura, mengajak wanita itu berdansa.

Sakura terdiam, dia bahkan lupa cara berkedip. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. Perlahan dan hati-hati pria itu membentangkan lengan kanan Sakura, sementara tangan kiri Sakura diletakkan di bahunya**. **Perlahan, air mata Sakura menitik di pipinya. Naruto tertawa pelan dengan tatapan rindu. "Kau lupa?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku," Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia menangis. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Naruto Namikaze adalah Naruto Namikaze, dan aku adalah aku, Sakura."

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto, "kau..." isaknya.

"Ya. Kau benar." Naruto memeluk serta memcium pucuk kepala Sakura. "Ini pertemuan ketiga kita,"

"Ketiga? Kapan kau menemuiku?" Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukkan Naruto. Dia sungguh tidak percaya kalau pria yang memeluknya ini kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, apa kita bisa lanjutkan berdansanya?" Sakura mengisak dalam pelukkan Naruto. Dipeluknya Naruto erat-erat, seolah bila ia tidak melakukannya Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mereka melangkah perlahan, ke depan kemudian ke kanan, mundur kemudian ke kiri, seiring dengan irama yang Naruto senandungkan melalui hidungnya. "Angkat wajahmu dan buka matamu,"

Sakura membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan itu lampu-lampu lalulintas yang tlah Naruto si hantu pasang di setiap tempat menyala, berkelap-kelip di setiap tempat. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya, ia kembali menangis karena terharu dan bahagia. Tempat ini begitu indah, pohon, bunga, danau dan jembatan kayu, semuanya tampak jauh lebih indah. Dan Sakura merasa setelah sekian tahun lamanya ia baru merasa sebahagia ini. Kepala Sakura bersandar di dada Naruto, menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama pria itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?"

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau aku mengucapkannya kau pasti pergi. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya."

Naruto tersenyum sendu. "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa tidak bisa..." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Tetaplah di sini, di dalam tubuhnya, untukku."

"Dia laki-laki baik yang pantas untukmu. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal tanpa kau tahu."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Tapi ... aku tahu, kau sangat peduli. Akui saja Sakura... akui kalau kau menyukainya, aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Naruto tersenyum. Mereka berhenti berdansa, berdiri diam saling berpelukkan . Telapak tangan besar Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura kemudian menciumnya. Pria berambut pirang itu memaksakan senyum. "Aku sudah mati. Aku sudah lama mati," cairan bening menitik di pipinya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Buat aku bahagia, aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang..." samar-samar tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya.

Sakura mengusap pipinya. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kalau kau meninggalkanku..." isaknya. "Kau jahat! Kau sangat jahat...!" Dengan marah Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia merasa bahagia, wanita itu terduduk lemas di batu ubin dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi kini dia jatuh dalam jurang yang sama. "Untuk apa bertemu kalau berakhir seperti ini, hiks..."

"Kau harus menerimanya. Aku sudah mati! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti..." menghela napas mengatur emosi manusianya Naruto menghela napas. Setelah sekian lama ini pertama kalinya dia menangis. Kenapa sesakit ini? Rasa sakitnya sama seperti akan mati. Rasa takut itu juga sama seperti saat ia melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa mencabut nyawanya.

"Jangan pergi ..." Sakura memohon lirih.

"Maaf, aku harus." Naruto si hantu tidak memiliki banyak waktu, waktunya hanya dua puluh menit di dalam tubuh Naruto, waktunya sangat terbatas. Sekalipun dia tidak ingin pergi tapi dia harus pergi, keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

...

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama tubuhnya dipinjam Naruto si hantu. Yang dia tahu dia berdiri di taman itu, sebuah taman yang dihias sederhana dengan lampu lalulintas. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau lampu lalulintasnya akan dijadikan lampu hias seperti ini. Ia mendengus menahan senyum. "Dasar..." gumamnya melihat yang dilakukan Naruto. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara isakan di dekatnya, dan saat Naruto mencari sumber suara Naruto dibuat terkejut melihat Sakura duduk di lantai ubin seraya menangis sedih. "Sakura ..."

"Jangan mendekat,"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Pria itu mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura meronta meminta dilepaskan. "Aku bilang jangan mendekat! Apa kau tuli?!"

"Kenapa menangis?"

Dengan marah Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauh. Ditatapnya pria itu tajam tapi kemudian tatapannya melemah karena air mata. "Aku menangis karena aku ingin. Kau pergi dari sini." Kata-katanya melirih di ujung kalimatnya. Tatapannya kosong, dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar menahan isakkan. "Satu-satunya yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah pergi dari sini. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Naruto diam menatap Sakura yang terlihat kacau.

Wanita itu terus menjerit menyuruhnya pergi, tapi Naruto tidak peduli, karena dia ingin tetap di sini menemani wanita itu. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura menangis sampai seperti ini? Apa Naruto hantu gagal hidup kembali? Lalu ke mana dia?

Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya, menekan perasaan sesak itu sekuat yang ia bisa agar dia tidak menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Ini terlalu sakit. Sakura menangis kembali, dia merintih kesakitan di dalam tangisnya. "Aku mohon..." lirihnya. Naruto diam di tempatnya dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan mengepal. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Dengan berat hati Naruto pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Bersyukur Naruto si hantu membawa mobilnya masuk ke taman. Naruto duduk di depan kemudi menatap lirih Sakura yang sedang menangis. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati sebuah pohon. Wanita itu duduk melamun di bawah pohon, menangis, dan memeluk lututnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali dan menatap Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto si hantu duduk di atap sebuah gedung menatap sedih bulan malam itu. Itu kesempetannya yang terakhir meminjam tubuh manusia, dan itu artinya itu terakhir kalinya ia bisa memeluk tubuh dan mengatan cinta pada Sakura. Dia akan kembali seperti bayangan, bisa melihat, mendengar, tapi tidak bisa menyentuh dan berbicaranya dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.


	9. Chapter 9

Sudah sebulan lamanya Naruto tidak bertemu Sakura, setelah malam itu Sakura tidak lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dia tidak lagi pergi ke padang ilalang, pemakaman atau toko bunga seperti biasa. Tidak hanya Sakura, Naruto si hantu pun sama, dia menghilang. Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Bila Naruto ingin melihat Sakura dia harus bersembunyi, menatap diam-diam wanita itu di balkon kamarnya, karena bila Sakura melihat keberadaan Naruto wanita itu akan segera masuk dan menutup pintu kaca serta menutup gorden. Naruto sering melihat Sakura melamun di balkon ditemani teman wanita berambut pirangnya yang tidak Naruto kenal. Setelah malam itu semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koizora [Sky Of Love]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Cintanya sudah pupus, dan Naruto yakin apapun yang ia lakukan ia tidak akan bisa menggenggamnya, memilikinya. Naruto berdiri di bawah pohon di padang ilalang menatap rumput liar melalui kacamata hitamnya. Dia semakin tampan dengan kemeja putih bergaris fertikal yang dipadu celana bahan mahal berwarna hitam, rambut pirangnya yang berstale acak-acakan membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Putra Namikaze Minato itu melepas kacamatanya saat seekor kupu-kupu bersayap kuning akan hinggap di hidungnya. "Hush... pergilah." Kupu-kupu bersayap kuning itu melewati Naruto mengikuti perintah pria itu. Tatapan Naruto lurus ke depan pada ilalang yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Dulu, ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang selalu datang ke tempat ini. Dia wanita merah muda pendiam dengan sepedanya yang selalu menyempatkan diri datang hanya untuk melihat rumput ilalang dan mengenang masalalu. Seorang wanita yang menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenangan yang sudah mati. Dan seorang wanita yang kini menghuni seluruh bagian disetiap sudut hatinya, yang dengan kejamnya tidak menyisakan sedikitpun tempat kosong untuk orang lain. Memaksanya untuk selalu ingat dan memikirkannya setiap waktu.

Selama ini Naruto sadar dia tlah menjadi sosok pria lemah yang menjungjung tinggi sebuah perasaan yang bernama Cinta. Dia bukan lagi seorang Naruto Namikaze yang dulu suka bermain dengan wanita berbeda setiap malamnya dan hampir meniduri seluruh gadis dan wanita Suna. Konoha... belum satu wanita pun ia tiduri.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian membukanya kembali. Tatapannya jauh memandang ujung padang ilalang, "untuk apa mengejar satu wanita kalau aku bisa mendapat sepuluh wanita." Dan untuk apa jatuh cinta kalau berakhir menderita. Lebih baik bercinta yang bisa membuatnya melupakan sakitnya cinta, walau hanya sesaat, dan merasakan sebuah kesenangan, sesaat.

Mereka bilang, cinta itu indah. Dia bisa membuatmu terbang ke langit ke tujuh, membuatmu tersenyum tanpa sebab, dan merasakan debaran menyenangkan di dada.

Tapi...

Tidak semua cinta berakhir indah.

...

Di balkon kamarnya Sakura duduk melamun menatap bintang yang menghiasi malam. Wanita itu jauh memandang ke ujung langit dengan emeraldnya yang meredup ketika sekilas bayang Naruto yang mati di depannya, di pangkuannya, membayang di matanya.

**"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan!" **

**"JANGAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA! JANGAN PUKUL DIA! DIA BISA MATI!" **

**Dia menangis bukan karena kepalanya berdarah karena pukulan orang-orang itu, bukan pula karena punggungnya dipukuli, tapi karena orang dalam pelukkannya tidak bernapas, dada pemuda itu tidak bergerak naik turun sedikit pun. Sakura mengisak sendu. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto semakin erat.**

**Dalam pelukkan Sakura, Naruto terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukkan, menatap Naruto penuh harap dan linangan air mata. Gadis itu tersenyum saat jemari berumuran darah pemuda itu mengusap aliran darah di pipinya, "kau berdarah ..." kata Naruto lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Naruto masih mengkhawatirkan, di saat pemuda itu sendiri sedang sekarat.**

**Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa," kemudian menangis melihat kepala Naruto dilumuri darah hitam pekat, darah kental.**

**Sedikit tersenyum tangan Naruto yang mengelus pipi Sakura kemudian jatuh. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, matanya terbuka lemah namun kosong, dadanya benar-benar berhenti bergerak.**

Sakura diam menatap kosong langit. Setitik demi setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang tirus, terus turun dan kemudian jauh membasahi lengannya yang memeluk lutut. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan lutut. Perlahan, ia menangis mengisak-isak. Kenapa Naruto kembali bukan untuk menjemputnya, membawanya bersama pria itu. Kenapa Naruto kembali meninggalkannya dalam lubang gelap yang sama. Sebuah lubang sempit nan gelap yang membuatnya sesak.

"Kau kejam. Kau sangat jahat Naruto ..." isaknya.

Dia menunggu. Menunggu dengan sabar sebuah keajaiban, berharap siang malam pria yang dicintainya hidup kembali. Selalu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Naruto dengan harapan Naruto akan kembali, menemuinya di padang ilalang, seperti dalam film bodoh. Atau Naruto kembali ketika ia mengunjungi makamnya.

Ino menatap sedih Sakura dari balik balkon. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu kemudian mendekati Sakura dengan dua gelas teh hangat di tangan kanan-kirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Senyumnya kemudian mengambil duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menatap sejenak sebelum kembali menatap bintang di langit. "Melihat bintang." Dia tersenyum palsu pada Ino dan kembali melamun.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas. "Mau teh?"

...

Karena paksaan Ino, Sakura mengikuti wanita berambut pirang itu pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Ino merasa harus mengajak Sakura yang tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bersenang-senang, berbelanja. Wanita pirang itu membawa Sakura ke toko baju, mengajak wanita berambut merah muda itu memilih baju model terbaru. Tapi Sakura sepertinya tidak tertarik, wanita itu berdiri diam di samping Ino yang sedang memilih pakaian.

"Kau sudah selesai, Ino?"

Ino menghela napas dengan sikap sahabat pinknya. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menunjukkan baju di tangannya. "Coba ini," dia tersenyum. "Ini pasti cocok." Bujuknya. Sakura menatap Ino dan baju itu bergantian kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayoo Sakura..." Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura ke sebuah ruangan.

...

Ino tersenyum puas dengan hasil perburuannya, dua tangannya penuh oleh kantung pakaian, parfum, dan sepatu tinggi. Di sampingnya Sakura berjalan dalam diam dengan satu kantung berisi pakaian di tangan kirinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn?" Sakura menoleh dengan cepat.

"Malam ini. Apa kau senang?"

"Ya, Ino. Terima kasih."

Ino menyenggol main-main pundak Sakura seraya tersenyum jenaka. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku." Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Ino.

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir mall tanpa menyadari sejak tadi mereka diikuti. Ino berjalan lebih dulu dan membunyikan alaram mobilnya. Dan saat ia berbalik ia dikejutkan dengan hilangnya keberadaan Sakura dan hanya ada kantung pakaiannya saja yang tergeletak di lantai.

Dengan panik Ino berlari ke tempat tadi Sakura berdiri dan memungut kantung milik Sakura. "Sakura!" Teriaknya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata merah menahan tangis. "Sakura." Gumamnya parau seraya berlari menyusuri bastman mall mencari Sakura.

...

Dua pria berjas hitam membekap Sakura menggunakan sapu tangan dari belakang dan membawa Sakura ke tempat gelap saat Ino melewati mereka. Sakura berusaha memberontak sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Wanita merah muda itu perlahan tak sadarkan diri.

Pria berambut abu-abu panjang diikat ke belakang tersenyum pada temannya yang menahan tubuh Sakura. "Barang bagus." Dia menyentuh pipi wanita itu seraya tersenyum. "Bos pasti suka."

Pria lain yang berambut pirang panjang ikut memperhatikan wajah Sakura, dan tersenyum. "Hm."

"Ayo cepat." Mereka membawa Sakura mendekati sebuah mobil hitam dan memasukkan wanita itu dalam mobil.

Mereka membawa Sakura ke kamar hotel di sebuah club malam, menggeletakkan begitu saja tubuh wanita itu di lantai berkarpet kamar itu. Mereka berdiri di antara tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada tempat tidur besar yang tertutupi gorden putih tipis, menyamarkan kegiatan seorang pria yang sedang bercumbu dengan dua wanitanya. Kain tipis itu bergoyang ketika angin bertiup dan cahaya samar dalam kamar itu memberi kesan romantis bagai blue film .

"Tuan."

Kegiatan pria bertelanjang dada dan dua wanita tanpa pakaian itu terhenti sesaat. "Siapa?"

Salah satu dari dua pria itu berdehem. "Kami tuan, Kabuto dan Deidara."

Samar terdengar desahan rendah ketika salah satu wanita itu menyusupkan tangan dalam celana pria itu. "Apa yang kalian bawa."

Deidara tersenyum, dia yakin akan mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak malam ini. "Wanita tuan."

Laki-laki di balik gorden tipis itu mencium panas dua wanitanya. Kedua wanita itu terkikik dengan perlakuan pria tampan itu, tangan mereka meraba tubuh polos bagian atas pria itu, dan tatapannya menggoda menatap tepat kedua mata indahnya. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum berdiri dari tempat tidur dan meninggal wanita-wanita lapar itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Deidara dan Kabuto. Mereka berdua menunduk sopan padanya yang kemudian tidak ia pedulikan. Kedua matanya menatap terkejut wanita yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Deidara dan pipi kiri Kabuto dengan sangat cepat dan keras sampai sudut bibir keduanya berdarah karenanya. Deidara dan Kabuto mengusap pipi mereka dan menatap tak mengerti tuan besar mereka. "Bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" Teriaknya marah. Dua wanita di atas tempat tidur tadi dibuatnya terkejut oleh kemarahannya.

"Kami hanya membiusnya,"

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat lagi di pipi mereka. "Kenapa membawa wanita ini ke sini?! Aku tidak menginginkan wanita ini. Cepat bawa dia pergi dari tempat ini! Dan pasti tidak ada seorang pria pun menyentuhnya!"

Perlahan, kelopak mata Sakura terbuka mendengar suara keributan di sekitarnya. Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya dan menatap sayu sekitarnya. "Di mana aku?"

Mendengar gumaman seseorang yang sangat dia kenal dan ia rindukan pria itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Deidara dan Kabuto pada wanita yang terduduk di lantai. Wanita merah muda itu menatap sekelilingnya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tatapannya jatuh pada dua wanita tanpa pakaian di atas ranjang, dan ia ingat semuanya sekarang. Sakura menatap takut sekelilingnya ketika menyadari dia dalam bahaya dan berada di antara tiga pria tidak ia kenal. Cahaya tamaran kamar itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat jelas satu pun wajah dari mereka. Sakura menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari pria-pria itu.

Pria bertelanjang dada itu memberi isyarat tangan pada dua bawahannya untuk pergi dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang ketakutan. Tangannya meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu dan dalam sekejap kamar itu berubah gelap. Sangat gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Terakhir Sakura lihat hanya gelap, sampai pada akhirnya wanita itu pun kembali tertidur dalam ketakutan.

...

Bukan malaikat maut yang Sakura takutkan dalam dunia ini, melainkan manusia-manusia jahat yang seenaknya meniduri dan mempermainkan wanita. Dia pernah sekali diperlakukan sehina itu, bahkan lebih dari itu, dia tidak hanya menjadi hina melainkan ditinggal kekasihnya untuk selamanya, dan membuat trauma bertahun-tahun.

"Kau sangat cantik." Samar Sakura mendengar suara seseorang. Dan dia merasa tangan seseorang menyentuh pipinya lembut. Perlahan wanita itu membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berambut pirang berpenampilan kasual di depan roda kemudi. Pria itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan ketika dia menoleh menatap Sakura dengan cepat wanita itu pura-pura tertidur.

...

Naruto menggendong Sakura mendekati mobilnya. Tidak henti-hentinya pria itu mengumpat kesal pada dua bawahannya yang sudah membuat kesalahan fatal. "Aku akan memecat mereka nanti." Kesalnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menidurkan Sakura di kursi samping kemudi. Pria itu terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang terlelap, dan perlahan tersenyum. "Kau sangat cantik." Dengan gerakkan pelan dan hati-hati diusapnya pipi wanita itu. Dan kemudian dia teringat satu hal.

Naruto menghela napas seraya mengusap rambutnya. Dihidupkannya mesin mobil kemudian menatap Sakura sesaat. "Ku antar pulang."

...

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi," Ino duduk di samping Sakura yang duduk diam di balkon. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menggenggam tangan Sakura membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh menatapnya. Ditatapnya Sakura bersalah. "Aku janji."

"Hm?" Sakura sedang memikirkan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya, jadi dia tidak mendengar dengan baik apa yang Ino katakan. "Apa?"

"Yang kemarin malam. Untung saja Kiba menemukanmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir." Kata Ino dengan wajah sedih. Saat Sakura hilang Ino langsung menghubungi Kiba dan meminta tolong pada pria itu. Dan malam itu Kiba bertemu dengan Naruto, dan Naruto memintanya untuk mengantar Sakura pulang menggunakan mobilnya. Sementara Naruto sendiri memilih pulang menggunakan taxi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Ino, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapan pada langit sore. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya dicintai?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau harus memilih, dicintai atau mencintai, apa yang kau pilih?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa aku menyukai keduanya."

"Hm. Begitu ya?"

...

Iruka memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan tak senonoh di hadapannya. Pria itu bahkan memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan penglihatannya. Dia tidak habis fikir kenapa Tuan mudanya kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya.

"Iruka,"

Iruka menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, di atas ranjang besarnya, Naruto dengan tiga wanitanya bersenang-senang. Mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Bergerak dengan semangat menggebu-gebu mencari kenikmatan dan kepuasan sesaat.

"Apa kau juga mau?"

"Apa?"

"Hei, Iruka, biar aku yang berdiri di sana. Kau gantikan aku di sini."

Iruka mengernyit, merasa jijik ketika wanita-wanita telanjang yang sedang bermain dengan Naruto menatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda. Ia sangat ingin menolak tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak keinginan Naruto. Dan dia sangat bersyukur ketika pintu kamar Naruto diketuk dari luar. "Maaf Tuan, aku permisi sebentar."

Iruka membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Di depan pintu sudah berdiri ketua pelayan yang mengurus Naruto sewaktu kecil. Pria tua itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Iruka. Iruka tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu ketika pria tua itu pergi. Pria tampan berambut hitam diikat kebelakang itu mengambil remot LED TV di kamar itu.

Naruto membiarkan wanita-wanita di atas tempat tidurnya melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Menciumi setiap sudut tubuhnya, naik ke atas tubuhnya, bahkan salah satu dari mereka akan menduduki wajahnya, meminta Naruto menjilati vaginanya. "Tuan muda." Naruto menoleh ke arah Iruka. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Iruka. Layar LED TVnya menunjukkan CCTV di gerbang depan. Di sana, berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan beberapa security. "Sakura." Dengan reflek Naruto mendorong wanita yang akan menduduki wajahnya. Pria itu dengan cepat memakai celananya. Tatapannya tajam menatap Iruka. "Kenapa dia berdiri di sana! Kenapa tidak kalian suruh dia menungguku di taman depan." Kesalnya.

"Maaf Tuan. Nona yang tidak mau, dia bilang dia tidak lama-lama."

Seraya berjalan cepat keluar kamar Naruto berteriak pada Iruka. "Tutup pintu kamar ini. Jangan biarkan Sakura tahu! Jangan sampai dia tahu ada wanita di rumah ini." Kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya yang lain. Dengan cepat ia memakai kaus kusam dan memakai topi wolnya.

...

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan gerbang. Naruto masih tidak percaya Sakura datang ke rumahnya dengan keiinganannya sendiri. Berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengannya. Naruto mendekati Sakura, dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, senyumnya mengembang. "Kenapa berdiri di sini? Mari... masuklah."

Sakura tersenyum. Naruto terdiam melihat senyumnya. "Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, bukan Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto berkedip. "Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tolong berikan ini padanya kalau dia sudah kembali," ia menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Naruto. "Dan tolong katakan padanya temui aku besok di taman waktu itu." Sakura kembali tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya di sebuah jembatan kayu yang dihiasi bunga rambat warna-warni. Dari sini, dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan Mini Dress Brokat maroon yang dikenakannya. Bahkan, belum melihat wajah Sakura pun Naruto bisa menebak kalau wanita itu sangat cantik malam ini. Naruto tersenyum. Tatapannnya lurus ke depan menatap Sakura yang menunggunya di jembatan.

Melihat sekitarnya yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu taman, pohon, bunga dan aliran air buatan Sakura terdiam dalam lamunannya. Memikirkan banyak hal tentang hidup yang dijalaninya slama ini. Tentang betapa bodohnya ia yang menunggu orang yang sudah mati. Tentangnya yang begitu lemah dan banyak membuat orang menderita karenanya. Ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya, tapi juga tentang orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Tentang perasaan mereka, juga tentang Naruto kekasihnya dan Naruto Namikaze. Sakura belum yakin dengan semua ini, tapi dia akan berusaha, belajar, menerima semuanya. Memulai hidupnya yang baru dan membahagiakan semua orang. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Naruto yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Naruto Namikaze adalah sosok pria tinggi tegap dan tampan. Sakura akui itu. Dan bahkan dia jauh lebih tampan dari kekasihnya. Dia juga mapan. Tidak. Tapi kaya raya. Apa yang kurang darinya? Wanita buta, tuli, bisu, pun tahu, dia sosok pria sempurna. Semua wanita bisa jatuh cinta karena pesonanya. Jadi? Apa yang kurang darinya Sakura?

Sakura menatap Naruto lama membuat langkah pria itu terhenti. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter. Saling bertatapan. Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali dan kembali melihat Naruto. Naruto mengenakan kemeja putih dirangkap rompi hitam dan celana bahan mahal hitam sebagai bawahannya. Sementara rambut pirangnya berstaly acak-acakkan seperti biasa. Dia benar-benar Naruto Namikaze. Sakura tersenyum dan berlari memeluk Naruto. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit, didekapnya tubuh tinggi pria itu erat dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Naruto terkejut, tidak percaya, dan bingung ingin melakukan apa. Otaknya membeku, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dan sampai pada akhirnya ia kembali dari keterkejutannya. Ia tersenyum dan balas memeluk Sakura erat.

Ini yang selalu Naruto impi dan khayalkan. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Mereka benar. Cinta itu indah, hanya sentuhan sedikit saja sudah dapat menerbangkanmu ke langit ke tujuh. Jantungmu berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu memberikan sengatan menyenangkan pada setiap saraf tubuhmu. Dan Cinta itu efeknya lebih kuat dari heroin, alkhohol dan semacamnya. Dia bisa memberikan rasa bahagia, tenang, puas, lega, dan semua rasa menyenangkan lainnya. Dan Naruto tidak pernah sesenang ini selama hidupnya. Tidak pernah. Dengan semua pengalamn hidup dan yang dimilikinya, ini adalah moment paling membahagiakan. Sungguh.

"Beri aku waktu ..." Sakura berbisik dalam pelukkannya. Naruto diam mendengarkan dengan baik kata-kata wanita itu. "Sebentar saja," pelukkannya mengerat. "Belajar mencintai,"

Pelukkan mereka terlepas. Tangan Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura. Dengan ibu jarinya dia mengusap air mata wanita itu. "Sebanyak yang kau mau ... Sakura. Sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Tatapan Sakura memburam karena air mata. Wanita itu mengisak, air matanya semakin deras menetes. Kenapa pria di depannya ini begitu baik padanya. Kemudian dipeluknya lagi tubuh pria itu. Menangis sepuasnya yang dia mau dipelukkan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di bawah pohon, Naruto mendekap tubuh Sakura memberi kehangatan. Mini dress brokat yang dikenakannya membuat Sakura kedinginan. Naruto merutuki dirinya karena mengenakan rompi, bukannya blazer atau jas, kalau saja dia mengenakan dua benda itu ia bisa melindungi Sakura dari angin malam dan wanita itu tidak kedinginan seperti saat ini. Kedua mata Sakura yang terpejam perlahan terbuka saat satu daun disusul daun-daun yang lain menjatuhi ia dan Naruto. Pohon itu bergoyang seperti ada angin besar meniupnya membuat daunnya yang menguning berjatuhan. Sakura mendongak menatap pohon tempatnya berteduh kemudian menatap pohon lainnya. Pohon yang lain biasa saja, bergoyang ringan mengikuti arah angin. Wanita itu mengedipkan kedua matanya menatap bingung pohon itu. Naruto pun ikut mendongak kemudian tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Lama tidak melihat, dan mendapat gangguan dari hantu itu membuatnya rindu.

"Kita pulang." Sakura beranjak dari dekapan Naruto kemudian tangannya diraih pria itu.

Naruto menarik Sakura kembali jatuh dalam pelukkannya. "Akan ku antar." Senyumnya. "Bukankah kau suka guguran bunga dan daun, Sakura?" Dalam pelukkan Naruto Sakura mengangguk. "Nikmatilah... ini malam kita." Naruto mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di rambut Sakura membuat wanita itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

...

Naruto mengancingkan kemeja seraya tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entahlah, sejak malam itu bibirnya selalu ingin melengkungkan senyum. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu memakai dasinya dengan rapih kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto si hantu yang duduk di atas lemari dua pintu besar miliknya. Dia tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Naruto si hantu yang tadi menunduk menatap Naruto. Tidak ada senyuman, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu Naruto mengernyit dan berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya khawatir.

Naruto si hantu menatap Naruto dalam diam. "Tidak."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mendesak Naruto si hantu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto si hantu mendesah seraya memejamkan mata. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto yang didesain sedemikian rupa indah. "Aku tidak ingin Sakura melupakanku, itu saja. Aku ingin sekalipun dia menjadi milikmu dia tetap mengunjungiku, menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk. Dia cinta pertama bagiku ... aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku tapi aku sadar aku tidak boleh egois. Naruto ... aku akan menjadi langit yang mengawasimu dengannya. Bila cerah itu artinya aku bahagia, bila turun hujan artinya aku bersedih, bila turun salju anggaplah butiran salju itu bagian dari diriku. Aku akan pergi ... secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sini." Perlahan tubuh Naruto si hantu semakin transparan. Dan saat tubuhnya semakin menghilang dia kembali berbicara. "Aku percaya padamu..." Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tubuh Naruto si hantu sudah benar-benar menghilang.

...

Maybach Landaulet putih Naruto terparkir di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari rumah lama Naruto si hantu. Di depan rumah Naruto tampak pria itu sedang menggulung lengan kemeja sampai batas siku dan bersiap mengangkat kaleng cat berukuran sedang. Dengan susah payah putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu mengangkat kaleng cat serta kuasnya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini, lengan berototnya tidak terbiasa bermain dengan kaleng cat dan kuas dinding, jadi jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang dengan ahli memasang kain di atas lemari, sofa dan meja di dalam rumah kecil itu. Di mata Naruto Sakura begitu manis dengan penutup kepala biru pucat di kepala merah mudanya. Tubuhnya yang indah sempurna mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans standart. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi keindahan tubuhnya di mata Naruto.

Wanita itu memergokinya cepat-cepat Naruto mengecat dinding tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya. Cat menetes mengotori lantai dan menempel dengan tidak rada di dinding. Melihat hal itu Sakura mendekati pria pirang itu. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto yang memegang kuas dan mengajari pria itu caranya mengecat. Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura yang mengarahkan tangannya. Cat putih sedikit mengotori wajah serta rambutnya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. "Apa?" Tanyanya tak tahu.

Sakura terkikik. "Wajahmu," Naruto mengernyit bingung seraya mengusap asal wajahnya. "Ada cat di wajahmu." Sakura mengusap kening Naruto menghapus cat yang menempel di sana kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada rambutnya. Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang membersihkan cat di rambutnya. Dia tersenyum ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga hari akhirnya Naruto selesai mengecat rumah lama Naruto si hantu. Hasilnya memang jauh dari kata sempurna tapi dia puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Naruto sedang mengambil minuman kaleng dari lemari pendingin saat Sakura datang. Sakura terlihat cantik dengan kemeja planel dan jeans hitamnya. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu menatap dinding-dinding hasil kerja keras Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto mendekat, ia berdiri di samping Sakura seraya meminum minuman kaleng.

"Untuk seorang amatir sepertimu tidak terlalu buruk." Naruto membuang entah kemana kaleng minumannya dan memeluk pinggang Sakura. Pria itu menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Sementara Sakura berdiri dalam diam.

Naruto menarik Sakura mendekati meja kecil di samping lemari pendingin. Ia menarik kursi untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk kemudian pergi mengambil sesuatu. Ia kembali dengan kertas tempel. Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas tempel dan sedikit terkejut saat Naruto menempelkan kertas itu di keningnya. Sakura berkedip bingung menatap Naruto yang tersenyum menatapnya. "Hari senin, rabu dan jum'at, kita kunjungi kekasihmu." Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Membawakannya banyak bunga." Sakura diam, matanya berkedip-kedip lemah. Sementara Naruto pergi menempelkan catatan kecilnya di lemari pendingin.

...

Sakura sedang belajar mencintai Naruto dengan tulus, setulus pria itu mencintainya. Dia berbelanja banyak bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya nanti bersama Naruto di rumah yang tlah pria itu beli. Wanita itu sudah menghubungi Naruto dan tentu saja pria itu mengiyakannya dengan senang hati. Sakura sudah lupa bagaiman mana cara mencintai dan rasanya mencintai. Hatinya sudah lama mati dan dia ingin menghidupkan perasaan itu kembali untuk Naruto, pria yang memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Dengan susah payah wanita berambut merah muda itu membawa masuk kantung-kantung belanjaannya yang penuh oleh bahan makanan. Ia mengikat rambut merah mudanya asal dan memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam lemari pendingin. Dahinya mengernyit saat bahan paling penting untuk membuat ramen tidak ada di kantung belanjaannya, hanya tersisa ikan segar untuk membuat sushi di sana. Sakura mencari mie untuk membuat ramen itu di kantung lain. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada mie, jamur dan daun seledri, bahkan garam pun tidak ada. Seingatnya dia sudah membeli itu semua tapi... Sakura menghela napas. "Pasti tertinggal di kasir." Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi kemudian dia kembali. Ia mengambil kertas tempel dan menulis sesuatu. Sakura yakin Naruto pasti akan pulang cepat, jadi dia membuat pesan untuk Naruto dan menempelkannya di lemari pendingin.

Dengan terburu Sakura menyebrang jalan tanpa menyadari mobil sedan bermerek ferrari melaju dengan cepat di belakangnya. Mobil itu mengerem mendadak melihat Sakura yang menyebrang tiba-tiba. Decitan ban mobil membuat Sakura menoleh dengan terkejut. Kedua mata wanita itu membulat melihat mobil yang hampir menabraknya. Wanita itu berdiri diam dengan tubuh gemetar. Sementara pengemudi mobil itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka sama terkejutnya saat melihat satu sama lain. Tubuh Sakura semakin gemetar, tatapannya tajam dan penuh dendam menatap pria pemilik mobil itu.

Setelah sekian tahun berlalu akhirnya Pain bertemu lagi dangan wanita itu. Selama tiga tahun ia habiskan dalam penjara dan dalam penyesalan. Tapi akhirnya dia dipertemukan kembali dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang dulu dengan tidak sopan dan manusiawi dia setubuhi.

"Pembunuh!"

Pain mendekat tapi dengan cepat Sakura berlari darinya. Secepat itu pula Pain menepikan mobilnya dan berlari mengejar wanita itu. Dia berlari ke gang sempit tempat Sakura berlari menghindarinya. Pain mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara. "Sial!" Dia mengumpat kesal karena kehilangan jejak wanita itu. Kalau saja dia tidak menepikan mobilnya lebih dulu mungkin dia tidak akan kehilangan jejak.

...

Naruto menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah kecil yang dia beli dari pihak bank. Ia berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah seraya mencari-cari seseorang. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum melihat kertas tempel yang Sakura tempel di lemari pendingin.

**"Aku pergi sebentar, tidak akan lama, janji seorang Haruno Sakura :D"**

Sembari tersenyum Naruto merapikan kantung belanjaan yang belum sempat Sakura bereskan, memasukkan isinya ke dalam kabinet dan menatanya dengan rapih. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Naruto kemudian duduk di meja makan dekat lemari pendingin menunggu Sakura. Dia merasa malas sekali untuk mandi dan lebih memilih menunggu wanita itu.

Naruto menunggu Sakura dengan waktu yang lama tapi Sakura belum juga kembali. Pria itu duduk gelisah menatap keluar jendela yang sudah mulai gelap. Ini sudah malam tapi kenapa Sakura belum juga pulang. Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Sangat, sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Pewaris tunggal Namikaze corp itu berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Dia mendekati mobilnya tanpa mengunci rumahnya lebih dulu dan mengemudikannya dengan cepat.

Di balik kemudi mobilnya Naruto menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan cemas yang nyata. Pria itu menghela napas saat nomor yang dihubunginya tidak menjawab. Di mana sebenarnya dia berada sekarang. "Ya tuhaann... Sakura ..." helanya dan berusaha kembali menghubungi Sakura. "Sakura kau di mana?" Tanyanya dengan cepat saat wanita itu mengangkat telfonnya.

**"Naruto ... aku takut, hiks, aku sangat takut."**

Naruto dibuat semakin cemas mendengar suara parau Sakura. Pria itu mencengkram kemudi mobil berusaha menahan emosinya. "Sakura katakan di mana kau sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

**B**

**Y**

**E**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih, pikirannya kacau karena seorang wanita. Wanitanya, yang kini berada entah di mana, katakutan, sendirian di luar sana. Menggunakan handsets bluetooth Naruto menghubungi Iruka, menyuruh pria itu beserta bawahannya yang lain mencari Sakura. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan Sakura dengan bantuan Iruka dan bawahannya yang lain. Dia segera pergi ke suatu tempat saat mendapat informasi bila Sakura berada di sana.

Di bawah pohon besar Naruto melihatnya, duduk meringkuk ketakutan. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Naruto mendekat. Disentuhnya bahu Sakura dengan lembut membuat sang empunya menoleh dengan terkejut. Manik seindah permata emerald itu berkedip-kedip memperlihatkan ketakutannya. "Hei." Naruto tersenyum dan membuai wajah Sakura dalam telapak tangan besarnya. "Tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu selama ada aku, percayalah... " Kekasihnya dulu pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Sakura mengisak yang kemudian dipeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tapi... dia pergi memberinya luka, luka yang sampai saat ini masih menganga dengan lebarnya. Sakura membalas memeluk Naruto. Wanita itu takut kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali.

Sreek.

Suara daun kering terinjak membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Wanita itu menatap waspada kegelapan di sekitarnya dan menarik Naruto untuk bersembunyi. Naruto menurut. Dalam diam pria itu memperhatikan wajah Sakura, membaca emosi yang sangat kentara di wajah wanita itu. Lama mereka bersembunyi tapi tidak ada apapun. "Aku akan lihat ada apa di sana." Naruto berniat pergi tapi Sakura menarik tangannya, tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku tidak akan apa-apa." Bujukan Naruto tidak membuat genggaman Sakura mengendur melainkan sebaliknya, wanita itu semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya. "Kau percaya padaku? Aku bisa mengatasinya, percayalah..." Bukan sebuah kepercayaan yang Naruto dapatkan melainkan sebuah ciuman dengan emosi di dalamnya.

Sakura memagut bibir Naruto dengan putus asa. Naruto membalasnya untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Lama mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri karena kehabisan udara. Naruto pergi melihat sekitar tanpa dapat Sakura cegah. Lama Sakura menunggu Naruto kembali sampai pada akhirnya pria itu kembali dan Sakura langsung memeluknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto terkekeh dan balas memeluk wanita itu. Perasaan hangat memenuhi isi perutnya. Dia sangat bahagia karena Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya. Naruto tahu Sakura sudah menyisakan sedikit ruang untuknya saat wanita itu begitu mencemaskannya. "Sudahku bilang tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Naruto mencium rambut Sakura dengan hidungnya, harum rambut Sakura adalah bau parfum terbaik di dunia baginya. "Siap untuk pulang?" Dan senyum Naruto semakin lebar saat wanita itu mengangguk dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin terdiam melihat pria yang kini jadi pusat perhatian di kantornya. Manik ruby gadis cantik berambut merah itu berkedip ketika melihat pria yang paling disegani di kantor melewati dirinya. Karin pikir nama mereka saja yang sama, tapi ternyata Karin salah. Dari tempat berbeda Iruka memperhatikan Karin dan Naruto bergantian, menilik segala emosi di wajah gadis itu, bagaimana dia menatap Naruto. Dan Iruka dibuat penasaran, semirip apa Naruto atasannya dengan Naruto adik Karin.

Iruka mendekati Karin dan berdehem mengejutkan gadis berambut merah itu. Dengan terkejut Karin menoleh ke samping. Iruka memberinya tiga map. "Semuanya salah." Karin menunduk, dia tahu semua yang dikerjakannya semalam salah, karena dia tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang tertulis di dalam map itu. Jangan salahkan dia, dia hanya seorang gadis lulusan SMA yang tidak tahu apa-apa dibidang seperti ini. "Kau mengacaukan semuanya."

Naruto melihat keributan itu. Dia segera mendekati Iruka dan menyentuh bahunya. Menggunakan isyarat mata Naruto menyuruh Iruka ikut keruangannya. Sementara Karin, dia diam di tempatnya berdiri. Bukan karena omelan Iruka melainkan karena melihat Naruto. Betapa dia rindu dan ingin memeluk tubuhnya.

...

Naruto duduk di kursinya menunggu Iruka bicara. Tatapannya serius menatap pria berambut hitam di depannya. Iruka menghela napas sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Aku hanya memberitahunya. Semua yang dia kerjakan semuanya salah."

"Lalu?" Naruto memainkan gelas kopi di mejanya.

"Itu akan merugikan kita,"

"Kau tahu pendidikannya?"

Iruka menunduk, mengerti Naruto saat ini sedang marah dan tidak bisa dibantah. "Aku tahu."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela besar dalam ruangannya. "Copy berkas yang harus dia kerjakan, aku ingin kau yang mengerjakannya, jangan biarkan dia tahu, buat dia seolah dia benar-benar bekerja di sini. Kau mengerti?" Dengan isyarat tangan Naruto mempersilahkan Iruka pergi dari ruangannya. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu menatap keluar gedung ketika Iruka sudah pergi dari ruangannya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya saat ingat seseorang. Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Dengan senyum dia menelfon Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyadari satu hal, dia tidak sanggup bila harus kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali. Wanita itu berdiri di depan meja bar sedang mempercantik masakannya. Dia tidak bisa kehilang Naruto, tidak bisa, alasan slama ini dia bekerja di Namikaze corp karena dia ingin melihat Naruto setiap hari, setiap waktu bila dia bisa. Wanita itu tersenyum dan membawa masakannya ke meja makan. Tidak peduli mereka orang yang berbeda tapi mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Perasaan ingin melindungi, menyayangi dan mencintainya. Sakura tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi dia akan berusaha mencari tahu dan memahami perasaan apa ini.

Tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya membuat Sakura dengan reflek menoleh. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia merasa sangat dicintai ketika hidung mancung Naruto mencium harum rambutnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa mengganguku menyelesaikan ini bila terus seperti ini," Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menatapnya cemberut dari samping. "Duduklah..." pintanya yang langsung dituruti Naruto dengan cepat.

Mereka duduk berhadapan seraya menikmati hidangan makan malam yang Sakura masak sendiri. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang ... entahlah. Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat. Dengan lembut pria itu mengusap sudut bibir Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum ketika Sakura menatapnya dalam diam kemudian menarik tangannya dan menghisap ibu jarinya yang tadi mengusap bibir Sakura. "Kau tahu?"

"Hm?" Sakura menatap bertanya Naruto.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura. "Karinya jauh lebih enak saat menempel dibibirmu," Bisiknya menggoda.

Sakura tertawa, entah kenapa bisikan Naruto terdengar lucu di telinganya, dan memukul main-main tangan Naruto. Melihatnya tertawa Naruto ikut tertawa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang lucu tapi entah kenapa dia ingin tertawa. "Dasar penggoda." Tawanya semakin keras mendengar itu dari Sakura.

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu menggodaku," Sakura tersenyum. Senyumnya hilang ketika dengan hati-hati Naruto menarik wajahnya mendekat. Ibu jari pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura berkedip. "Aku selalu bertanya... seperti apa rasanya ini?" Sakura memejamkan mata ketika Naruto menariknya semakin dekat, berusaha menerima setiap sentuhan yang Naruto berikan. Melihat hal itu Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura, hanya kecupan sekilas. Kedua mata Sakura terbuka, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah senyum Naruto. Dia mengedip. "Dan sekarang aku tahu rasanya." Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura dengan senyumnya yang khas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Pria itu mengenakan celana jeans pendek dan kaus polos tanpa lengan, tidak memakai pakaian kantor seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum ketika Sakura menatapnya. "Kau tidak kerja?" Sakura membawa masakannya ke meja makan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ku rasa pantai jauh lebih menarik dari ruang kerja, kita ke pantai."

"Hari ini?"

"Tidak. Minggu depan. Tentu saja hari ini."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi malam, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun." Sakura cemberut menatap Naruto yang sedang sarapan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun, siapkan saja dirimu." Dan menarik Sakura ikut dengannya. Naruto membawa Sakura ke pusat perbelanjaan. Membelikan pakaian pantai sampai bikini membuat wanita merah muda itu malu dan memukul lengannya. Naruto tertawa. "Ini memalukan." Kata Sakura cemberut yang kemudian Naruto peluk dari belakang.

"Siapa bilang? Bukankah bikini adalah sayap wanita," godanya tanpa melepas Sakura dari pelukkannya.

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto, tidak habis pikir kalau Naruto seperti ini. "Ahh... dasar mesum." Dan mencubit lengan pria itu.

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan ketika bersama Sakura. Tidak ada hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Sungguh. Naruto melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan wanitaku memakai pakaian seperti ini di tempat umum, tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun melihat tubuh wanitaku." Wajah Sakura memerah hal yang sangat langka Naruto lihat. Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Sakura membuat wajah wanita berambuy merah itu semakin merah karenanya. Hal yang sangat Naruto sukai saat ini adalah wajah merah karena malu milik Sakura, apa lagi kalau itu karena dirinya. Beberapa pegawai pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang bersiap membuka mall tersenyum malu dan iri. Ouuhhh... siapa yang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh putra Namikaze, pria muda, tampan, mapan, serta ramah. Jadi wanitanya semalam pun mereka mau.

...

Seperti janjinya, hari ini mereka ke pantai. Angin, pasir, awan biru dan ombak adalah hal pertama yang Sakura lihat. Suasana pantai hari ini tidak begitu ramai karena hari kerja, hanya sedikit orang yang datang berkunjung. Sakura yang sedang berdiri menatap sekelilingnya terkejut saat Naruto menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, ayoooo!" Tarik pria itu seraya tersenyum. Naruto membawa Sakura lari mendekati bibir pantai.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura bingung. "Pertama yang kita lakukan adalah istirahat dan minum air kelapa."

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya mencari tempat yang seperti Naruto katakan, kemudian menghela napas ketika melihat tempat seperti itu cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa kita akan ke sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto menunjuk tempat yang baru selesai disiapkan anak buahnya dengan dagu. Pria itu melipat tangan di depan dada dengan sombong ketika Sakura menatap tempat itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun, tentu saja." Dan mengedipkan mata pada anak buahnya.

"Sombong." Kata Sakura geli ketika melihat kode Naruto yang menuruh mereka pergi.

Naruto menarik Sakura dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu. "Ayo." Mereka berjalan bersama mendekati tenda yang sudah disiapkan anak buah Naruto, duduk berdua di bawah tenda menikmati angin pantai dan pemandangannya. Entah bagaimana apa yang Naruto katakan selalu bisa membuat Sakura tertawa, tersenyum, sekalipun itu bukan lelucon lucu. Mereka menikmati semuanya di tenda, makanan, minuman, semuanya. Naruto bahkan memanggil anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain pasir untuk bergabung bersamanya dan Sakura. Makan, minum, membicarakan banyak hal dan tertawa bersama. Tenda mereka dipenuhi anak-anak dan beberapa orang dewasa yang menemani anaknya.

Naruto menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya melihat tendanya penuh. Dia pikir akan menyenangkan dan bisa membuat Sakura senang bila tendanya dipenuhi anak-anak, tapi ternyata tidak. Sakura memang terlihat senang, wanita itu bermain dengan anak-anak itu, tapi Naruto yang tidak senang. Anak-anak itu mengambil semua perhatian Sakura. Naruto mendengus. Pria itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Sakura. Dia terus memperhatikan wanita itu, menatap wajah cantik itu dengan senyuman. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura tersenyum pada dan Naruto pikir mereka butuh berduaan, hanya berduaan, tentu saja. Naruto dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menarik wanita itu ikut dengannya. Membawa lari Sakura dari anak-anak itu.

...

Langit sudah gelap ketika Naruto membuka mata. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat wanita yang tidur di sampingnya. Perlahan, dia memeluk pinggang wanita itu dari bekalang. Tidak dia pedulikan butir-butir kecil pasir yang menempel ditubuhnya. Naruto mencium harum rambut Sakura, menghirup wangi khas wanita itu sebanyak yang dia mau.

Sakura tidak begitu ingat kenapa dia bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini, di bawah pohon bakau yang ada di bibir pantai. Yang membuatnya bangun adalah ketika sebelah lengan besar memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Dia berkedip dan kemudian tersenyum saat Naruto mencium rambutnya. Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu awalnya terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau memelukku,"

"Apa aku mengganggumu,"

Wanita merah muda itu tertawa. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana kita bisa tidur di sini?"

Naruto mendekap Sakura dalam pelukkannya. "Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat." Dia menunduk menatap wajah cantik wanita yang lebih pendek darinya. Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman manis dan memabukkan yang membuat Naruto ingin menciumnya. Tapi Naruto ragu, takut Sakura menolaknya, dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya diam menatap Sakura yang begitu memikatnya.

"Apa kita tidak akan pulang?" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura bersuara memecah kesunyian. "Ini sudah malam."

Naruto tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau menginap?"

Sakura cemberut dalam pelukkan Naruto. "Tidak ada penginapan,"

Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan menghela napas. "Pulang juga sudah larut dan terlalu jauh. Kita cari hotel saja, kau mau?"

"Baiklah."

Naruto mencium Sakura sebelum bangun dari tidurannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut baik oleh Sakura. Mereka berjalan berdua seraya membicarakan bintang mereka. Sakura sangat antusias menunjuk bintangnya yang terlihat paling besar malam ini, dia bahkan sampai melompat munujuknya. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik wanita itu. Mencium bibir Sakura satu tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumba dichap selanjutnya... dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :D

B

Y

E

E

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura dan Naruto sedang berdiri di depan resepsionis sebuah hotel untuk memesan kamar. Naruto mengeluarkan kredit cardnya seraya tersenyum. "Aku pesan dua kamar,"

"Satu kamar." Potong Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat. Sakura mengambil kunci yang diberikan wanita resepsionis dan menarik tangan Naruto. Dia tersenyum menatap Naruto yang menatapnya seolah bertanya. Satu kamar?

"Aku tidak mau membuang uangmu lebih banyak lagi, Namikaze- sama."

Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri kolidor. Naruto tersenyum seraya mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sakura. "Benarkah? Bukan karena kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman?" Dia menggoda Sakura membuat wanita itu tertawa.

Sakura tahu Naruto hanya becanda, pria itu sedang menggodanya, dia tahu. "Aku tidak percaya diri untuk itu," jawabnya di sela tawa kecilnya yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta sekarang, dengan semua yang Naruto lakukan dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mencintai laki-laki itu. Mereka memang dua orang yang berbeda tapi keduanya merupakan bagian dari hatinya. Bila Naruto kekasihnya dulu adalah cinta pertamanya maka Sakura berharap Naruto yang saat ini bersamanya cinta terakhirnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, dia sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur. Sementara Naruto dia sedang pergi mencari sesuatu, entah apa.

Pintu kamar berderit pelan menandakan seseorang membukanya dengan hati-hati. Naruto berjalan masuk melewati pintu mendekati Sakura yang tertidur. Dia pikir Sakura sudah tidur tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah ketika wanita itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Dari mana?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Mencari makan malam,"

"Kau kan bisa memesan lewat telfon ," Sakura terlihat tidak suka ditinggal sendirian membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Ada yang kucari. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku? Kalau begitu cium aku,"

Sakura tertawa dan melempar Naruto menggunakan bantal. "Dasar." Gumamnya dengan menahan senyum.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Tidur satu kamar dengan wanita yang dia cintai, yang setiap malam hadir dalam mimpi erotis, indah bahkan mimpi terburuk sekalipun. Intinya wanita yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya, wanita yang selalu dia lihat ketika dia akan orgams ketika bercinta saat dia mengingatnya. Ini sulit. Sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk tidak menunjukkan siapa dirinya. "Aku mau mandi," setelah berdiam cukup lama Naruto memutuskan berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu. Pria tampan berambut kuning itu menghela napas berat seraya berjalan mendekati cermin. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas menatap dirinya dan meyakinkan diri bila dia bisa mengusir sifat buruknya hanya untuk malam ini selama dia didekat Sakura, Naruto melepas pakaiannya dan segera mandi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dililit handuk tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura berdiri menunggunya.

"Kau yang membeli ini?" Wanita itu menunjuk gaun, tas tangan di atas tempat tidur dan sepasang sepatu tinggi di lantai. Saat Naruto di dalam kamar mandi seseorang mengantar semua ini ke kamar mereka.

"Ya,"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan menatap Naruto cemberut. "Seharian ini sudah sangat melalahkan, kau tahu."

Naruto mengangguk. Seharusnya dia peka Sakura lelah dengan semua yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Naruto hanya ingin membuat Sakura senang dan nyaman bersamanya, hanya itu. Tapi untuk malam ini makan malam di luar di jam segini seperti bukan ide bagus. "Aku hanya ingin kau memakainya, kita makan malam di depan jendela." Naruto berjalan mendekati jendela besar kamar kemudian membukanya. Lapisan tipis gorden bergoyang ringan saat angin menyapa masuk.

Lampu-lampu taman dan bangunan di sekitar hotel memukau Sakura. Cahaya kecil bagai bintang atau kunang-kunang itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya mereka salah memilih kamar ketika Sakura melihat air mancur besar berwarna-warni di sebalah kiri. Dia hanya bisa melihat sedikit keindahan air itu tapi tidak apa karena ada yang jauh lebih indah dan Sakura sukai di hadapannya.

Kau tahu betapa Naruto ingin menghampiri Sakura dan mencium bibir serta membingnya ke tempat tidur. Hanya ciuman saja mungkin tidak akan apa-apa tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan menginginkan lebih dari ciuman. Yang Naruto lakukan hanya berdiri di depan jendela dengan kedua tangan terkepal menahan keinginanya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan tanpa sempat Naruto mengatakan apapun Sakura mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman singkat tapi memberi sengatan yang sangat dahsyat pada diri Naruto. Pria itu tidak lagi menahan dirinya dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan ciuman panas dan membuat wanita itu terkejut. Tangan Naruto memeluk punggung Sakura kemudian turun ke bokong wanita itu. Hanya memegang dua bongkahan padat itu tapi cukup membuat Sakura memekik dan tersenyum malu dalam ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Naruto tertawa kemudian menatap wajah Sakura. "Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh ini," itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melain pernyataan. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Sakura. Kedua mata Sakura memejam merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuhnya. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut ketika Naruto menggendong tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Sakura memekik yang dibalas senyum memikat oleh Naruto.

...

Gaun, tas tangan bahkan selimut jatuh dari atas tempat tidur karena mereka bercumbu. Naruto tidak pernah begitu menikmati sebuah ciuman, baginya ciuman hanya pembuka yang tidak penting. Bokong, payudara dan Vagina adalah tujuan utamanya, yang dia sukai, yang dia inginkan, yang dia mau. Tapi bibir Sakura memabukkannya. Dia tidak pernah berciuman selama ini. Semakin dia mengecupnya semakin dia menginginkannya lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Naruto tidak ingin menghentikan ciuman ini tapi tangannya mengingatkannya pada yang dia sukai saat dia menyentuh payudara Sakura. Bokong, payudara dan vagina.

"Kau bisa menutup jendelanya dulu."

Tangan Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam baju Sakura berhenti mendekati payudara dalam bra Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera menutup jendela dan kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur. Ketika berbalik Sakura sudah tidak memakai bajunya dan sedang melepas branya. Jakun Naruto naik turun melihat kedua payudara Sakura. Tidak seindah wanita-wanita yang pernah dia tiduri memang tapi sangat menggoda. Wanita merah muda itu menutup dadanya dengan tangan karena malu ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pesona payudara yang Sakura tutupi dengan tangan. Naruto menghela napas. "Jangan lakukan kalau kau tidak ingin,"

"Jangan buat aku memulainya," Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Karena aku tidak tahu caranya."

Naruto ingin tersenyum tapi kemudian mencium Sakura. Ciumannya diterima baik oleh Sakura. Tangan wanita itu memeluk kepalanya. Dia melenguh ketika Naruto menciumi leher kemudian menciumi payudaranya dengan lembut. "Engh. Eghh." Naruto mengangkangkan kaki Sakura dan melingkarkan kaki wanita itu pada pinggangnya. Seiring dengan ciuman Naruto yang semakin ke dada Sakura tidur di tempat tidur. Dia malu ketika melihat Naruto menciumi payudaranya dan dia semakin malu saat Naruto menghisap putingnya. "Ah. Ahhh. Anhh." Tapi sialnya keahlian mulut dan lidah Naruto sudah menjeratnya. Sakura melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana liarnya mulut dan lidah Naruto menghisap payudaranya. "Anhh. Anh. Anhhhh." Tubuh kecil Sakura menggeliat, tangannya bergerak memeluk kepala Naruto. "Anhh. Anhh."

Naruto tidak ingin mengakhiri ini. Dia ingin memberi Sakura servis yang sangat memuaskan agar wanita itu selalu membutuhkannya. Hanya dirinya bukan orang lain. Tangan Naruto melepas celana beserta celana dalam Sakura. Tanpa menghentikan lumatannya pada payudara Sakura tangan Naruto menggoda vagina dan bokong Sakura. Sakura semakin menggeliat di bawah tubuh Naruto. "Annhh. Anh. Anhhh."

Lama mereka bercumbu sampai Sakura maupun Naruto sama-sama basah oleh cairan mereka. Bibir, payudara, bokong dan vagina tidak ada sedikitpun yang Naruto lewatkan. Naruto menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan melepas celana dengan cepat. Dia kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura. Sementara tangannya membingbing penisnya ke tempat yang tepat. "Anhhh..." Sakura memekik dan berusaha melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Dia merasa malu saat sadar dia dan Naruto sudah polos. Naruto melihat dirinya dengan sangat jelas bahkan sedang membantu penisnya masuk. "Anh..."

Sakura bukan perawan, itu benar, Naruto tahu. Tapi dia begitu sulit dimasuki karena sudah lama tidak disetubuhi. Sialan! Kenapa sangat sulit seperti sedang memperawani. "Arghhh..." Naruto bersorak gembira saat berhasil memasuki Sakura. Pria berambut pirang tampan itu mencium bibir Sakura kemudian tersenyum seraya menatap wajahnya. Sulit baginya untuk bergerak tapi Naruto tidak berhenti bergerak walau pelan karena dia tahu mereka belum terbiasa. Apa lagi bagi Sakura.

Sakura sudah tidak peduli pada pendapat Naruto tentang dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan ini. "Anhh... anhh... ouhhh ah!" Kedua mata wanita itu terpejam dengan kenikmatan yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Tangannya semakin memeluk punggung Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di sisi kiri-kanan kepala Sakura kemudian mencium keningnya. Walau sulit bergerak karena Sakura sangat rapat Naruto berusaha keras memberi kenikmatan yang wanita itu inginkan. Ini sangat sulit tapi sangat menggairahkan baginya. "Arhhhh... Sakurahhh."

...

Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan tak karuan, marah, malu, senang, bahagia jadi satu. Dia melihat tubuhnya dan segera mencari apapun yang bisa dia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Saat dia bangun Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Seraya memikirkan kemana perginya Naruto dia memakai baju Naruto tanpa memakai bra dan celana dalam lebih dulu. Yang membuatnya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto datang dari arah kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya. Dua kancing kemeja Sakura belum selesai dikancingkan membuat Naruto bisa melihat payudaranya yang mengintip di balik baju. Mata Naruto menyipit melihatnya. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

T

B

C


End file.
